Proving a Point
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry receives a diary from his dead parent's.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with her characters

Chapter one

Between the ( ) is a section from Harry potter and the goblet of fire, owned by JK Rowling

(The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days. Harry didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as he would have normally. Like everyone else in the hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet. Harry simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

'Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision,' said Dumbledore. 'I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber,' he indicated the door behind the staff table, 'Where they will be receiving their first instructions.'

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The goblet of fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting…a few people kept checking their watches…

'Any second,' Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly read again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot out of the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it – the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned black to blue-white.

'The champion for Durmstrang,' he read in a strong, clear voice, 'will be Viktor Krum,' Harry saw Victor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up towards Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

'Bravo, Viktor! Boomed Karkaroff,' so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause, 'Knew you had it in you!'

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

'The champion for Beauxbatons,' said Dumbledore, 'is Fleur Delacour!'

'It's her, Ron!' Harry shouted as the girl who resembled a Veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blond hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

'Oh look, they're all disappointed,' Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. Disappointed was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence to stiff with excitement you could almost taste it.

'The Hogwarts champion,' he called, 'is Cedric Diggory!'

'No!' said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off towards the chamber behind the teachers table.

'Excellent!' Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. 'Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real – '

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again, sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.)

By the time Albus caught the parchment, the flames shot another piece of parchment out, he used his left hand to grab that. Just as he touched it, another flame shot more parchment out, this time Minerva grabbed it. No one knew what was going on, but over the next forty minutes the flames continuously shot parchment out until the staff table was covered.

'What in the name of merlin's baggy pants is going on?' said Ron as he gazed around.

'Beats me, but it's still going,' said Harry.

'There is a few hundred pieces of parchment up on the table,' said Hermione, 'There is only supposed to be three. The goblet must have malfunctioned, or it was bewitched in some way. I find that hard to believe as it's a very old magical artefact.'

'Whatever happened means they might have to do this all again,' said Harry.

'Yeah, cancel it then have everyone submit their names again,' Ron said.

'Unless those pieces of parchment's are blank,' said Hermione.

'Let's hope, I'm full, I'm tired and I would like to go to bed,' said Harry before he yawned, he folded his arms on the table then rested his head on it, 'Wake me when we can leave.'

'Harry, aren't you curious as to why this is happening?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, but I put my curiosity off until tomorrow, when I'm awake.'

Just then red sparks left Dumbledore's wand, everyone suddenly fell silent, 'Until we can determined what went wrong tonight there is no point staying here. Head to your house rooms, get a good night's sleep and hopefully by the morning we will be able to give you some information.'

'Is Cedric still champion?' a Hufflepuff yelled.

'That is yet to be determined, but I will say this, Viktor, Fleur and Cedric will be the only three champions to re-enter if this cannot be fixed. Now, off to bed.'

There was a lot of talk as the students left the great hall, Harry was quiet, he acted tired, but it was an act. Ever since he received the enchanted diary, he had been watching and listening. Not just for the danger the diary mentioned, but the truth of people's intentions, their real intentions. Harry knew that Mad-eye Moody was really Barty Crouch junior using polyjuice potion. He planned to rescue the real Moody so Crouch could be exposed, but he also wanted Bartemius Crouch senior exposed. That man was partly to blame for Sirius ending up in Azkaban, without a trial, yet he allowed his death eater son to go free. True, the son had been under the imperius curse for years, now he was truly free and trying to return Voldemort to a body.

At the end of his third year when Harry returned to the Dursley's, Harry had informed them of Sirius and how he was an escaped murder, and his godfather. Harry knew it would scare the Dursley's, they would think some psycho murderer would turn up and kill them in their sleep. It was the first time ever that they left Harry alone. There was no long list of jobs, no nasty comments or names, and allowed him to come and go as he pleased. They also allowed him to have his trunk in his room and keep his wand.

It was a week into the holidays when Harry saw the diary appear out of nowhere. At first he thought of the diary that possessed Ginny, Voldemort's diary. He couldn't use magic to check it, but he knew someone who could, Dobby. The little excitable elf said it was magical diary but it was not harmful to Harry Potter.

He had no idea how the diary worked, how his parent's, who were dead seemed to know what was about to happen. He was curious but he wasn't going to let unanswered questions stop him.

He began to read his parent's words and their plans to help Harry stop Voldemort returning which would stop more deaths.

Harry had begun to work on ways to get around. He needed to visit Gringotts, he needed to shop for magical items along with clothes. He needed to get to the graveyard that held the bones of Voldemort's father.

Harry knew Ron would let him know about the quidditch world cup, but he had a few weeks before he would be heading to the Burrow. Harry packed up his measly possessions, used the built in shrinking charm on his trunk, which he didn't know it had. But again, thanks to his parent's diary he found out all the trunks sold to students of Hogwarts had a shrinking charm built in them.

Harry left a note taped to his bedroom door. The Dursley's wouldn't care if he was gone, but he thought it would be best to let them know. He also told them he may have to return at the end of the following school year. He wouldn't, he just needed to throw people off, but Harry planned to sneak away, using idea's his parent's diary gave him.

After visiting Gringotts, Harry asked the goblin about how he could get around without being able to apparate or use a floo. He knew some of the places he needed to go did not have floo access. He didn't want to use the night-bus as it would be to easy for anyone to find out where he had been. The goblins explained that for a price he could buy port key's to anywhere, but to go overseas he would need to get permission from the Department of Magical Transport. Harry also asked if there was another pub or hotel where he could get a room for a while, that didn't get a lot of people passing through, like the Leaky Cauldron. The goblin explained about the hotel in the next alley, called the Bustling Banshee. It was mainly a hotel, it did have a bar and a restaurant but those were for their paying guests. So Harry worked out to get some port keys then headed to the Bustling Banshee to get a room and settle in.

Harry realised that the diary didn't contain everything that was going to happen. It seems his parent's mainly wrote what was important and how it would affect him, unless he changed things. And he was going to do all he could to change things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As Harry, Ron and the boys who shared the dorm got ready for bed, Harry kept thinking about that first night at the Bustling Banshee. He had slept that afternoon because he knew he would be up during the night. When he woke he found Hedwig waiting for him along with a huge bird, that Hedwig didn't like. After reading the letter from Sirius, Harry began to work on his plans, his plans to remove Voldemort's father's bones and substitute them for animal bones. He had to find an animal that had been buried, one that would be just bones and not a freshly dead animal. He kept thinking up things like spiders and bugs, even rats, but he decided to go with a rabbit. He might need a couple of rabbits, he just needed to find some rabbit bones then join them to make it longer and to transfigure them to make them look like human bones.

As he was sitting on the bed in his hotel room reading his parent's diary. It seems solutions would appear if Harry needed an answer. His parent's wrote that all he would need to do was to remove the bones then transfigure some tree branches so they would look like bones. Harry thought it was perfect and save him a lot of time.

Harry knew he would need to begin working on the plans his parent's wrote in the diary about Sirius, so he could finally be cleared. But with Voldemort trying to return, he needed to get that done first, as he knew how dangerous their world would be if he didn't stop it. Even his parent's wrote that Voldemort needed to be dealt with first. It made Harry think of Albus Dumbledore, and how clueless he really was. The old man knew about the spirit of Voldemort that possessed Quirrell. His parent's had written that Snape had told him how the dark mark is becoming clearer, so Dumbledore knows Voldemort is gaining strength, yet he was doing nothing to stop it.

In the diary his parent's wrote everything that Dumbledore and many others knew about Voldemort. They wrote that Dumbledore had been studying Voldemort since before James and Lily died. He knew the spirit would work some dark magic to return, yet Dumbledore didn't seem to be doing much, or doing enough. So Harry with the help of his parents were going to stop Voldemort returning.

But something else bugged Harry about Dumbledore. He was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he was Head Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. People admired and respected Albus Dumbledore. Harry had to wonder why the old man did not use his influence to push for a trial for Sirius, with the use of veritaserum, maybe even have memories placed in a pensieve. He found the answer in the diary, his parent's wrote that Albus knew Sirius would gain custody of Harry if he was free. And right now Albus Dumbledore believed only his wards around number four Privet drive would keep Harry safe from Voldemort.

That made Harry angry, but he also did more thinking. Harry stopped Voldemort getting the philosophers stone, he stopped him draining the life out of Ginny Weasley when she was taken down to the chamber of secrets. That would have returned Voldemort to his teenage self. Even though Voldemort was planning this ritual to use his father's bones, there was no guarantee that something didn't go wrong, Harry could have pulled off another miracle. The way things were going, and the way Dumbledore always believed he was right, Harry would still be stuck at the Dursley's until his twenties, or even longer. That would never happened, Harry knew if the war was on, if Voldemort was again killing, the moment Harry turned sixteen, he would be gone from Privet drive and no one, not even Dumbledore would stop him. But he was gone from there already, no one would know about that, at least not yet.

Harry and the boys in the dorm all spoke about the goblet of fire and what happened, yet no one had any real explanation.

'If we knew what was written on those pieces of parchment then we might figure out what was going on,' Dean said.

'There were a lot, I wonder if it had the names of every student in the hall,' Harry said acting as confused as the rest of them. Yet he knew exactly what happened, thanks to his parent's.

'If it is all of us, what are they going to do, add more of these…whatever they plan to use for the task, enough for all of us?' Seamus asked.

'They might,' Ron said.

'But what if they can't get more or work it so everyone has a go, do you think they might change what the tasks are?' Neville asked, but his voice showed how nervous he was.

'They might have to. But how did this happen when the rules were changed to allow only those of age to enter? I mean we all saw what happened to Fred and George when they tried to enter their names. They looked like they were related to Dumbledore,' Harry said.

'Yeah, if every student's name came out, would that mean Fred and George's name came out or not?' Ron said.

'I doubt any of us are going to figure this out. Dumbledore and the rest of them looked really confused,' Seamus said.

'Let's just get some sleep, I'm sure we will hear more in the morning,' Harry said goodnight then pulled the curtains around his bed. He smiled thinking about the plans his parent's had come up with that Harry implemented.

They wrote that when only Harry's name came out after the three champions. Moody, or Barty crouch said that someone must have used a powerful confundus charm on the goblet of fire to allow Hogwarts to have two champions. Bartemius Crouch, Ludo Bagman both said that it was magically binding, which meant Harry would have to compete. James and Lily wrote that all Harry had to do was use the charms they had written about then he would have no problem entering all the other names into the goblet of fire. Harry used the enchanted knife he got from Diagon alley, along with the map of Hogwarts and invisibility cloak to get into Dumbledore's office. He needed the book with the names of every student at Hogwarts, but Harry wanted to add more than student names.

Harry planned to add every staff members name, along with people like Crouch, junior and senior, Bagman, Maxime, Karkaroff, Percy, since Percy seemed to believe anything his boss, Crouch, said. But he was going to add Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, Peter Pettigrew and Tom Marvolo Riddle. This was part of the plan his parent's wrote about, having the names of Bartemius crouch junior and senior come out of the goblet of fire would allow the truth to come out. The goblet of fire will never choose a dead person to compete in the triwizard tournament, and two names that came out were thought to be dead, Crouch and Pettigrew. Within the first few days after returning to Hogwarts, Harry executed his plan.

Harry believed what his parent's wrote, that the tournament would be cancelled somehow then the three real champions names would be added. Now Harry had to just wait and see.

Harry also had to work on rescuing the real Mad-eye Moody. Using the knife, cloak and map again was essential. Then it was just spinning a tale that would make people believe the reason Harry gave for being in Moody's office. Harry had worked that out while he was staying at the Bustling Banshee. He had visited muggle hospitals, he had used his cloak to sneak around, to watch but also to steal. He might not like stealing, but he needed to experiment with defibrillators. He got books on how they work and how they shock the heart into beating again. Harry knew that when the heart stopped, that it took a while before the brain died. Harry had to read up on that so he would sound convincing when asked why he had been in Moody's office. Once he practiced using the defibrillator, he hid it in his trunk, he planned to return it, but he figured he might need to show people how they work.

Now Harry lay on his bed, he had to wait until the next day to put work his plans for rescuing the real Mad-eye Moody. Even though he wasn't really tired, he figured he should get some sleep. There was still so much to do and he had to make sure no one got suspicious. The diary was in his trunk but his mother had charmed it so only Harry could read the real writing, otherwise it looked like Lily Potter's personal diary, on just her feelings and what she was doing when she wrote it.

As he was lying there his thoughts drifted back to the night he went to Tom Riddle's Grave. Thanks to his parent's, they wrote how to get around the underage magic law. When a child under eleven uses magic, it does not get picked up by the ministry. Harry remembered all the times he had done things at the Dursley's. It was when he bought his wand which was registered with the ministry, so the moment he touched it, his magical core registered alongside the wand. While Harry was getting money out of his vault, he found his parent's wands. Since James and Lily had died, their wands were no longer registered. That is how a lot of purebloods got away with doing magic when they were underage, they would use wands of long dead relatives. Harry liked the idea of having his parent's wands, not just to do magic, but to have something they used every day. He found both his parent's wands worked for him just like his holly wand did, so he never had any problems. Not like Ron did by using Bill's old wand or Neville who still used his dad's wand. To Harry, they felt like his. It made him wonder if they worked like his holly wand because his parent's had died.

He used the wands that night in the graveyard, he had the dirt moved into a pile, then he opened the old coffin. Harry levitated every bit of bone out, he even made sure there wasn't any dust left, he didn't want to take the chance that some of Tom Riddle's bone dust ended up in the cauldron. Once the coffin was spotlessly clean, he transfigured some tree branches so they looked like human bones, then he soaked them in the draught of living death. His parent's didn't write that, but Harry figured it couldn't hurt to try. He transfigured them to look exactly like the bones he had removed, then laid them neatly in the coffin. He replaced the lid and the dirt, made sure the grass around it didn't look disturbed. Once it was all done Harry quietly moved towards an old crypt. He found a large cauldron that was sitting in the corner, it already had some liquid in it. Harry figured it was water since a lot of potions started with water being added before the other ingredients. He poured the last of the draught of living death into the cauldron. Now he could relax, between the tree branches and the potion, Voldemort would not return as he once did. Hopefully, not at all, or a human/tree hybrid would emerge from the cauldron. That thought made Harry laugh before he finally left the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

At breakfast the following morning, the only thing the students could find out was the committee and Dumbledore were still working on the problem of other names coming out of the goblet of fire. Harry thought it was perfect when McGonagall said to go about their day, as normal, meaning classes.

Harry would use the map, the cloak and the knife when he knew the fake Moody would be in the staff room or at lunch. Harry told his friends he was heading to the loo, so they went off to lunch while he snuck away and slipped his cloak on. He activated the map then waited. It wasn't long before Crouch, looking like Moody emerged from his classroom. He didn't go to the great hall, nor did he go to the staff room, he went to Dumbledore's office.

Harry used the knife to unlock the office at the back of the classroom, he saw on the map where Moody was. Harry knew from what his parent's wrote that the trunk had seven compartments, he had to open each, close it then open the next. It only took a minute before he found the real Mad-eye Moody. Harry used his wand to levitate the unconscious man out, he closed the trunk then covered Moody with his cloak. He checked the map to make sure no one, especially to make sure Crouch was nowhere near this corridor or the corridors leading to the hospital.

Harry stepped into the hospital, there were no patients, 'Madam Pomfrey,' he called.

'Potter, are you injured?'

'No ma'am, but I found something…or someone,' Harry moved to the bed, Poppy wondered why the boy was pointing his wand, until Harry pulled an invisibility cloak of a man.

'I found him inside one of those multi-compartment trunks, with no eye or leg, but half his hair is missing.'

'Stand over there Potter, let me see him.'

Harry would glance at the map occasionally, then back at the matron and Moody. He could see her doing many diagnostic spells over Moody, but he wasn't sure what else she was doing.

'Potter, I will need you to go and wait in my office. I need to inform the headmaster.'

'Oh, okay,' Harry shrugged then walked into her office. He put his real map away, then pulled out the fake one. It was like the real one but it would not work on him using his cloak, or Sirius in his animagus form. His father's notes in the diary had the information on how to create the map and how to alter it. When it was made, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were students. When they left Hogwarts James had worked it so the map could hide a particular person. He had thought about it during his last year at Hogwarts but never got to use the charm since it had been taken off Peter a few weeks into their last year. James wrote all that mainly so Harry could make a new one, he did not realise that Harry would end up with the real marauder's map.

Harry could hear the matron's voice along with the headmaster's voice. He peeked out and felt relieved that Crouch didn't turn up with Dumbledore. He sat back and waited, he knew he'd be questioned, which is why he had the fake map on his lap.

'Harry.'

Harry looked up, 'Professor, is Moody okay?'

'He will be fine. But I need to know how you found Alastor?'

Harry sighed, he acted like he was caught, 'Um, well…the map, my dad's map,' he held it out, 'I went to speak with Moody while he was alone. I wanted to know more about the killing curse and how it worked.'

'I heard rumours about a map belonging to the marauders,' Albus scanned the map in his hand, 'It seems this map saved a man's life. Now tell me, why do you wish to know about that curse?'

'I would never use it Professor.'

'Calm yourself my boy, I know you would never use that curse.'

Harry sighed, 'Well, it killed my parent's, I wanted to know how it worked on a human body. You see, I always wanted to be a doctor, I figured I could study things that kill then maybe I could come up with a way to revive someone. Muggle doctors will shock a person's heart when they have a heart attack. Most cases the heart starts beating again, the trouble is, it has to be done within a few minutes or the brain begins to die from lack of oxygen.'

'How do muggles shock the heart?' Poppy asked.

'Oh, with a thing called a defibrillator. It's these two paddle type things, they put them on two different places on the bare skin, near the heart. They charge it then bang, an electrical current is shot into the person's heart. Sometimes it takes more, sometimes they have to turn it up so it gives a bigger shock. I saw this medical show on television when I was cleaning the kitchen, my aunt likes those types of drama shows. Well this woman had a heart attack, they shocked her heart three times before her heart began to beat again. I decided to find out if it was real or not. Every year at school we'd get visits from different professionals, like from the army or police. One day it was the medical people who go around in an ambulance, that's like a mobile clinic, has everything they need. I asked them about what I had seen, they showed me using a dummy, a sort of rubber mannequin.'

'Quite ingenious, muggles do surprise me. I need to go speak with my staff, I would like to ask that you do not mention any of this to anyone Harry. There is a dangerous man inside Hogwarts right now, I need to find out why. I would like you to remain with your friends, or with a few people until I can work this out. I would like to borrow your map for a while, if that is alright with you?'

'Um, sure, but can I have it back when you're done? It belonged to my dad.'

'Yes, I may need it for a while, but it will be returned, I give my word. Poppy, please take Alastor into the other room, sealed the door, no one apart from you and I can enter.'

'Of course Headmaster. Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with you more about your ambition to become a healer.'

'Okay, thanks,' Harry shrugged again the left the hospital, he grinned hugely. Crouch is about to face a very angry Albus Dumbledore. Even Voldemort feared Dumbledore, Crouch will probably wet himself. Not many people ever saw Dumbledore angry, sometimes most missed the obvious signs, but Harry knew what to look for and he had seen it the moment the old man looked at the map.

Harry kept thinking, faze one complete, Crouch could not enchant the triwizard cup with the portus charm. Faze two will start when Peter found out that Crouch had been discovered. They would work on another enemy's blood to use since they did not have another person inside Hogwarts to get Harry Potter.

Harry knew there was still a chance that they could contact one of the death eaters like Lucius Malfoy, he might even get his son to slip Harry a port key. That is why Harry already paid a visit to the secret room in Hogwarts, one that only the headmaster knew about. It was the warding room, it had a secret entrance inside the headmaster's private chambers. The warding room carried a dozen rune carved warding stones. In the diary, his mother wrote what he would need to do to make sure that Hogwarts warding stones stopped things like port keys' working, in the castle and on the grounds. Harry couldn't do anything about Hogsmeade, so he would just need to be careful.

Apparition was already warded against, apart from the headmaster who may need to get around the school quickly or enter it quickly. Harry had worked on the stone with the right runes from the pictures his mother had in the diary. It took hours to get it right, the stone glowed brightly when the extra charm was activated. Harry did wonder why Dumbledore didn't add that years ago, it would make it safer, not just for the students, but also for the staff. Harry still didn't believe that Voldemort would survive the ritual, not with the fake bones and the draught, but he wasn't taking any chances. Harry planned to add another set of runes soon, but he had to wait, he planned to do the one his mother invented that will stop anyone with a dark mark entering the place that was enchanted, like Hogwarts or even a home. When he began reading about runes, Harry realised he should have taken this class instead of divination. He decided to just self-study ancient runes since he didn't need it for a job, he mainly liked the idea of being able to ward his own home when he got one.

'Harry, I was beginning to worry. Where have you been?'

Harry smiled at his female friend, 'I went to the loo then I wanted to speak with Moody about something, but he wasn't there, so I went to the library. I borrowed a couple of books. I was worried I'd be late for Herbology.'

'No, we have a few minutes, but what books did you borrow?'

'On the killing curse.' Harry expected the reaction from his friends and the other students standing around them, 'I wanted to know more about it, since it killed my parent's. That's why I went to see Moody.'

'It kills, what else is there to know?' Ron asked sounding nervous.

'How it kills, does it stop the heart, is that why someone dies or does it destroy the brain and the heart at the same time.'

'Oh, I know what you're thinking Harry,' Hermione said excitedly.

'Yeah, defibrillators, if it stops the heart, but of course that has to be attempted straight away.'

'So did you find out anything?'

'Not yet, I'll read them tonight. See, I remembered when we got a visit by some paramedics in an ambulance when I was in school. I spoke to them about something I'd seen on television, how the doctors was able to start this woman's heart. After that demonstration with Moody and the unforgivables, it made me curious.'

'Very clever Harry and it may help save lives. Do you mind if I read them with you?'

'Of course not, we just might find a way to stop people being killed by that curse. We just have to know how the killing curse works first.'

'Yes, we do, what about Madam Pomfrey, she might know.'

'She is a medi-witch, but she must have some knowledge. How about we talk to her on the weekend?'

'Yes, I think we should,' Hermione was excited now, she hugged Harry who was grinning. Ron looked confused, like many others. But some like Dean and Seamus knew exactly what Harry and Hermione had been talking about. They both had ties to muggles, just like Harry and Hermione. Harry knew most purebloods or people raised completely in the magical world had no idea what the muggles could do. They believed muggles were barely above the apes. How wrong they were.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry and Hermione read the books on the killing curse, but there was no information on what happens to a body when it is hit with that curse, apart from being killed. They figured that since the person died that healers didn't bother to find out how the curse worked. Hermione and Harry thought the only way they could find out was talk to healers who might have thought about how the person died by that curse, then maybe experiment with animals like pigs. The curse was illegal to use, and neither of them were sure they could even do that curse. They would need to speak with someone that could use the curse, legally, they just weren't sure if anyone was allowed. They knew during war that the aurors were allowed, but it was not war. Moody used it, but since it wasn't really Moody, Crouch would not care about getting the ex auror in trouble. They decided to talk to Madam Pomfrey first, see what she says before they made any more decisions.

Harry didn't find out anything about Moody or Crouch over the next few days, apart from the defence against the dark arts class being cancelled. Harry hoped that meant Crouch was caught and taken to the ministry. He checked the map, and couldn't see Crouch's name, so he figured Dumbledore dealt with him.

So far nothing was said about all the names coming out of the goblet of fire. Harry wondered what will happen with Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle now their names came out. Even though he worked on the grave of his father, and added the draught of living death to the cauldron. Harry knew there was a chance they could change their mind about that ritual since they didn't have Crouch to get Harry for his blood. Harry was sure they would still use the ritual just with a different person if he couldn't figure out a way to get Harry to the graveyard. But one hope Harry had was if they did question Crouch junior then they might find out the truth about Peter Pettigrew, which meant Sirius might finally be free.

Harry didn't want to take the chance that he could be made to compete even if he had sabotaged the bones and the cauldron. That was his reason for adding the rat and Voldemort's names to the goblet of fire the night before Halloween. After reading his parent's diary, it had the information on what would happen if a person was called as a champion but did not compete. They would have their magic bound, which meant they would basically be a squib. It's the reason he added everyone's name. Once the Minister knew that every child from eleven to seventeen, along with others like himself, that they would basically lose their magic, they would either work on a way to cancel the tournament or make the tasks something that any of them could do. Harry thought they might keep it going, but make tasks for the different age groups. He wasn't sure if that would happen, a lot of parent's would not want their children put in any type of danger. Harry expected the ministry would end up with very angry parent's demanding it be cancelled when word of this got out. Harry's parent's believed the committee for the triwizard tournament would eventually cancel it, now he had to wait and see if they did.

Harry and Hermione gathered their notes on the killing curse ready to speak with madam Pomfrey, when Ron walked up to them.

'Where are you two going?'

'Up to see madam Pomfrey, it's for our research,' Harry said.

'What research?'

'On the killing curse. We were talking about it outside Herbology, then again that night,' Hermione said but with a sigh of frustration.

'Why, it kills, there is nothing to research.'

'Ron, this could mean people live, all that needs to be done is use muggle technology. I don't get why so many witches and wizards are against muggle stuff when they are way advanced in a lot of ways. Okay, they might not be able to regrow bones or give you dreamless sleep, but they can do heart transplants and kidney transplants, they can make a heart beat again after it stopped. There is nothing in the magical world that can do that. I always wanted to be a doctor then when I found out about this world I figured I would be a healer, but I think I'm going back to the muggle world to study medicine, to be a doctor.'

'You mean you would give up magic?'

'No, once I'm seventeen I can do magic outside of Hogwarts, and I will, just not at my house or work.'

'Why not your house?'

'I want things like a computer and a television, there is just too much I don't want to give up. I've been talking to Hermione about using runes to stop magic being used in a home, or at least block magic from blowing the electricity. Even though I'm not taking ancient runes, I can learn just for myself. Hermione is going to help, especially if we can work out how to ward our homes so magic can't be used.'

'Yes, it's fascinating, Harry has a lot of the same idea's I've had, so we're working together. But we need to go, we sent a note to Madam Pomfrey that we'd be there now, we're late.'

'We'll see you at lunch,' Harry grinned then left with Hermione, 'He didn't look happy.'

'He just can't see why we're interested, but he also will never believe that there is something magic can't do.'

'No, he won't, but did you bring the books we ordered?'

'Yes, Hedwig delivered them this morning.'

Ginny had overheard what Harry said to Ron. She was still hoping that one day Harry would notice her. But there was no way she was going to live like a muggle. She may have to think about her future instead of how she feels unless she can get Harry to change his mind.

Ron could not believe his best mate was going to live and work in the muggle world. He didn't believe anything was better than magic. There was no way he was going to give up using magic at home.

Harry, Hermione and Poppy were sitting around a large table with books scattered everywhere. They were all making notes, but so far they had not found anything that would give them the answer they need.

'I have a suggestion, just until we can speak with a healer from St Mungo's.'

'Um, okay.'

'Severus was a big part of the war so he saw a lot of people die with that curse. He also grew up with a muggle father and a witch mother. He may know the answer to this. I know we could ask the headmaster, but he was raised completely in the magical world, just like I was. We have no knowledge of how muggle things work.'

'If he knows I'm involved he won't help. I think I would rather wait until I can speak with a healer. I know…Professor Snape was friends with my mother, but he also called her…well, a bad name.'

Poppy sighed, 'Yes, he did, I was not aware you knew about that.'

'My parent's left me their diaries, they wanted to make sure I knew what I needed to.'

'What did he call her?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'Exactly the same thing Malfoy called you in our second year, Hermione.'

'Oh.'

'Did you inform the headmaster or your head of house about Mr. Malfoy?'

Harry and Hermione shook their heads, 'It doesn't matter if we do, nothing is ever done because of who his father is. Plus Snape always supports Malfoy and says I'm lying. I gave up telling the teachers anything. It's the main reason I came here the other day, I could have just went to see Dumbledore or McGonagall, but I don't trust them, you I do. You've helped me every year I've been here, you even kept that information to yourself.'

Poppy sighed, 'I understand, I wish things were different. Maybe if the-boy-who-lived admits how disappointed he is in the magical world, it might make people wake up to what they are doing.'

'I doubt it, I mean look at Lucius Malfoy, friends with Fudge, and he's one of the governors, he will probably celebrate if I leave. He already tried to kill me once, he would do it again if he got the chance. But back to this, do you know who we could write to?'

'If you do then we might be able to arrange to speak with a healer on our next Hogsmeade visit.'

Poppy realised Harry and Hermione wanted to change the subject, 'I know a few, let me speak with them, see if they are interested in hearing what you have to say. Now since it's the weekend, you should go and enjoy yourselves.'

'Thanks Madam Pomfrey, but I've enjoyed myself, all this is fascinating. I know I want to help people, maybe I could be a healer and a doctor, combine medicine from both worlds.'

'Yes, and if you do you may find answers to problems we can't, the same with the muggle world. Now if you need any more information, come speak with me.'

'We will, thank you,' Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione gathered their books then headed back to Gryffindor tower. Harry knew Hermione wanted to ask him about the conversation he had with Pomfrey. He knew he could trust her and since there was no defence and no one has seen Moody, Harry thought it was safe enough to go somewhere and talk. They put their books away then headed outside.

'Are you going to tell me what that was about?'

'Dumbledore told me not to say anything, which I get, but it's different now, and I trust you,' Harry sat under the large beech tree, Hermione sat next to him, but they both cast some privacy charms.

'So, tell me.'

'I used the map, I just wanted to see if it would tell me something about what happened when all that parchment came out. Well, I noticed something, after our defence class. I told you I wanted to speak with Moody about the curse, but he left the room. The thing is when I looked at the map to see where he might be going, Moody's name was still in the classroom and the man that walked away that looked like Moody was actually named Crouch. I decided to see if Moody was still in his office, he was, the real one, unconscious, inside the seventh compartment of his trunk. I made sure the other Moody wasn't around, used my cloak then took him up to the hospital. I don't know any more than that, except the Moody who was teaching us was Crouch, but not the man who was here the night the names were selected.'

'So he was using polyjuice potion.'

'Well, part of his hair was missing, so yeah, he was. I'm hoping Dumbledore will tell me, but I'm not holding my breath.'

'When Percy mentioned working for Bartemius Crouch I decided to find out more about the Department of International Cooperation. I found out more, more than probably a lot of people our age know.'

'What?'

'His son was a death eater, died in Azkaban.'

Harry had to act surprised, so he did, but he knew if Hermione found something out she would keep checking. This time she did before it really meant anything. He wondered now if she may put this all together and how it was leading to Voldemort. He planned to tell Hermione about the diary but not until they had left Hogwarts, as adults. He couldn't take the chance that anyone would overhear them or find the diary.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'You said you saw the name Crouch on the map, you told me that you saw peter Pettigrew's name and not Scabbers or Wormtail.'

'Right, the map gives the person's real name whether they are in animagus form or using something like polyjuice potion.'

'Then if it shows up Crouch and defence against the dark arts is cancelled, then who is this Crouch?'

'Did you find out if there were other kids apart from the one that died in Azkaban?' Harry just needed to nudge Hermione, he knew she would work it out, eventually.

'No, Bartemius Crouch had one son, and his wife died not long after the son died in Azkaban. I suppose it could be a cousin, even an uncle.'

'Could be, but does it mention that others were death eaters. I mean if he was keeping Mad-eye prisoner then whoever this was is not a person you would trust. He must be a criminal of some sort.'

'Okay, say it was the son, he died in Azkaban.'

'Everyone thinks Pettigrew is dead Hermione.'

'Yes, that is true, so he could have faked it, in some way.'

'Think of this as well, it was Crouch's house elf that was found near where the dark mark was sent into the sky. It makes sense that it was the son. I wonder if the father figured it out or he was just shocked that his elf could have been involved. I doubt that little elf was involved but she was walking strange and muttering to herself all the time. Now all she does is drink and get drunk. I know you've studied up on house elves, but she really isn't going to survive without having a master.'

'I hate it, but you are right, how can we help her though?'

'What if she can belong to us? We wouldn't abuse her in anyway, she could help but we make sure she doesn't do too much. I know they love to work, even Dobby does, he just likes being free. I can't blame him after having to put up with the Malfoy's.'

'Do you think Dobby would be upset with you if you asked Winky to belong to you and not him?'

'He seems happy here, but we can talk to him. Anyway, I'm not sure something will be mentioned about Crouch and Moody. We just have to wait until we do hear something.'

'Yes, we do.'

'Okay, but on to another subject. I've been doing a lot of thinking, you know how I feel about the adults in this school.'

'Yes, at first I did not want to believe the teachers would ignore a student, but you made a good argument. Once you went over everything from the last three years I realised you were right. Now this, it just cements the proof that the teachers do not help or do not do enough to ensure the students safety.'

'I know this is hard on you Hermione, you were taught to respect your elders and you should, when they earn that respect.'

'After we spoke, I sent a letter to my parent's. I didn't tell them about the danger, they would pull me out straight away and I didn't want to tell them how I can't leave until after my O.W.L.s. They would see that as their rights as parent's being taken away from them. But they wrote back saying basically what you did. Respect someone when they deserve it, just don't do anything wrong to get into trouble.'

Harry chuckled, 'Too late,' he grinned as he moved out of Hermione's reach when she went to slap his arm, 'It's my fault you got into trouble or detention, but you also wanted to help, apart from first year.'

'Yes, well, you showed me what being a friend is like, I had to stand by my friend.'

Harry sighed, 'Is that all I am to you Hermione, a friend?'

'I care for you Harry, apart from my parent's, you are the most important person in my life.'

'Same here, but to be honest, I would like to be more than a friend.'

'Really?' Hermione's face split into a huge grin.

Harry smiled, 'Yes, do you find that hard to believe?'

'Well, yes, you're the-boy-who-lives, girls would love to be your girlfriend. I'm just a bushy haired know-it-all.'

'You're my friend, you're also pretty, why wouldn't I want you to be my girlfriend?'

'You mean that?'

'Yes, I do, I do have deep feelings for you, but it's not just about that, our feelings or my feelings. I could never date one of those girls that grew up hearing about the-boy-who-lived, I wouldn't know if their feelings were real or not. Look at how Colin acts, look at how Ginny acts, they're fans, they want to know me for the-boy-who-lived, not for me. I know Colin only found out about me after he got his letter but he is constantly following me and taking pictures. You know my reasons about trust and why I don't trust many people, but I could never trust any of the girls here. You're different, yes you found out about me before we met, but we became friends because of the troll. You might annoy me when you want me to study when I'm not in the mood but I know you do it because you care. I know I annoy you when I want to fly all the time, but you get why I do. I never had fun as a kid, here I can finally just have that, fly, muck around, goof off, be a kid.'

Hermione took Harry's hands in hers, 'Yes, I'm glad you're away from them and you confided in me. I still don't like the fact you live in a hotel, but it is better than being forced into slavery by those people.'

'I knew I could trust you Hermione. But about what we were talking about, will you be my girlfriend?'

'Yes,' Hermione smiled, then they lent in and kissed, it was a small chaste kiss, but they both knew it would be the first of many.

'I know many people will have something to say about us, but I'm going to do what you always tell me to, ignore them.'

'Good, I will as well. But since we are now a couple, I heard there might be a fancy ball here at Christmas, the Yule ball. I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about it, how they would need to get Ron some dress robes. They also mentioned buying Ginny a dress in the hope someone older will ask her, only fourth years and above can go but they can ask a younger student.'

'Okay, so people can choose to go or do they have to go?'

'I doubt they will make it mandatory, but we could find out.'

'Okay, if it's not I want you to tell me the truth. Do you want to go?'

'As long as I'm with you, I don't care.'

'I normally wouldn't Hermione, but since we're together, we could have a good time. The thing is, I can't dance.'

'I was taught some basics, like the waltz and a few others, I could show you.'

'Okay, you can then we'll go. But I don't have dress robes, do you have a dress?'

'No, I suppose we could get them when we visit Hogsmeade.'

'I forgot we can get things like robes here, okay, we'll do that.'

'When Mrs. Weasley asked for your key she might have planned to get you some dress robes while she got some for Ron.'

'Yeah but it would be like handing our bank card to another person. I know Mrs. Weasley wouldn't steal from me but I just didn't want anyone else going into my vault. I also didn't want her buying me clothes, I wasn't sure I would like what she would buy. But saying I went shopping before I went to the Burrow it was easier than trying to explain how I wasn't comfortable handing her my key.'

'And you shouldn't.'

'No, anyway, we've been side-tracked, I wanted to ask about newspapers or magazines. Now I've seen the bullshit that Skeeter writes, so I don't want anything to do with the Daily Prophet. But do you know of another good one?'

'Witch Weekly and Teen Witch Weekly is mainly full of gossip on famous people, or things like makeup and fashion. It does print the truth or what they believe is the truth, they usually have the facts to back it up. I know Luna is a bit strange and her father does print ridiculous stories in the Quibbler, but sometimes there is a story that catches your eye and it's usually something interesting and important. Why do you want to know?'

'Okay, it's a combination of reasons, but I had this idea to use the-boy-who-lived status to help Sirius. Fudge just refused to believe us, he wouldn't even bother to find out if we had proof. What if I gave an interview but I make sure to mention how I will be looking into who might run for minister for magic at the next election. Then support them in the hope they will follow the law and not just listen to one or two people that have their own agenda's. I know I have to be careful what I say, I can't mention anything about Malfoy being a death eater, but I can make people stop and think. If the people find out I can't trust Fudge as minister, maybe they should look at things before they decide. I notice that this world has one big flaw, well, more than one, but one that affects all of us. People are sheep Hermione, they just follow things that are written even if they're lies. They believe what Skeeter writes, they believe gossip and take it as gospel.'

'Then we sit and talk about how you can answer questions.'

'You'll be with me Hermione, if a question could make things worse then I want you to tell me not to answer, or do it on the sly.'

'Alright, we'll try to think of as much as possible in the hope we can predict what they will ask. We know they will ask about me since I'll be with you.'

'I tell them you're my girlfriend. Apart from Ron, you are the only person in the magical world that has ever supported me and trusted me just as I trust you.'

'I do, and I always will. I think this is a good idea Harry, it just might have people wondering why you will not support the minister. But we would need to research who just might want to run at the next election.'

'I've heard rumours about a few, someone called Scrimgeour who is an auror. I also heard that Cedric Diggory's father might be a contender. I heard about someone called Bones, I thought it might be related to Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff.'

'Then we research them, maybe even ask Susan about her family. So first we need to write a letter to Witch Weekly so they will set up an interview with the-boy-who-lived.'

Harry growled but then he smiled when he noticed that Hermione was making fun. He grabbed her, making her squeal then she was sitting on his lap as his arms tightened around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Hermione and Harry wrote their letter, then holding hands they went up to the owlery to find Hedwig. They had kissed again, surrounded by hooting owls, but this time they were alone so the kiss went longer and their lips even opened a little.

'I don't mean this in a bad way Harry, but have you ever thought of getting contact lenses?'

'Yeah, but I didn't think they would let me without an adult with me.'

'Maybe we could ask Remus, or even Sirius if we can make him look a little different, and a muggle.'

'Sirius would, but he's not even in the country. I'm not sure I trust Remus though.'

'Why?'

'Where was here all those years Hermione? Okay, he couldn't take me as a baby because of Moony, but he could have visited, told me about my parent's. Maybe if the Dursley's saw him they would have been too scared to treat me as they did. Something doesn't feel right about him Hermione, I just get this feeling I shouldn't trust him.'

Hermione sighed, 'Then don't, you have some type of sense that has kept you alive over the last three years. After what happened in that room with Quirrell, you could have died but you realised touching him would stop him.'

'I killed him Hermione,' Harry sighed.

'You didn't know that would happen, nor did you mean to, you just wanted to survive, and you did. So whatever it is that tells you things, trust it since it has saved you.'

'Okay, but you see, I don't have an adult who would say they are my guardian if I went to an optician.'

'I could ask mum, I'm sure she would especially since I explained about those Dursley's. Your glasses has been fixed many times, sooner or later those charms will stop working. But also, you haven't had your eyes checked in years.'

'I've never had them checked, Petunia got these out of a second hand store. All she was told was I needed glasses, and that my eyes would get worse if something wasn't done straight away. She was furious that she had to spend money on me, even though they get money for my care. I had that cancelled though, the goblins don't care about muggles, but they don't like people that steal and they believed the Dursley's were stealing, taking money for me yet they used it on Dudley.'

'Yes, I'm glad you're away from them. But I'll send my mother an owl, see if she would take you to have your eyes tested.'

'But we're not supposed to leave Hogsmeade.'

'We can sneak away Harry, using your cloak, I'm sure mum would drive up. We can go into Glasgow right after we buy your robes and my dress.'

'Then we'll have to work on the interview for the next day.'

'Let's do everything on Saturday. Think about it, they will want a picture so why not one without these old broken glasses.'

'But what if we get questioned, they might ban us from going to Hogsmeade.'

'Right, I didn't think about that,' Hermione chewed on the end of her quill, 'Mum, we say that my mother picked up your prescription for you since you couldn't get back to London until the holidays. She…or we could say she couldn't bring them here until now and she didn't want to trust them in the post, she also doesn't own an owl. I'll write to mum and ask if she wouldn't mind lying if someone decides to ask, which I doubt.'

'Brilliant as ever, okay, so we need to write a letter to your mum.'

Hermione wrote her letter to her mother then called down another owl. Once the owl left Harry and Hermione went back to the school ready for lunch.

The moment they entered the great hall, they saw people staring, staring because they were holding hands. Harry and Hermione noticed Ron didn't look happy, neither did Ginny. They couldn't help how others felt, all they cared about was they were together.

'Lee owes us five galleons,' Fred said as he sat opposite Harry and Hermione.

'Why?' Harry asked as he grabbed a sandwich.

'Fred and I always knew you two would get together. Lee thought Hermione would end up with a Ravenclaw and you would end up with a girl that played quidditch.'

'Even though I do not approve of betting, there's no guarantee of a good relationship just because I might like to read the same as the Ravenclaw's.'

'It's the same with flying and quidditch, you have to be able to talk about more things than just that. Hermione and I talk about many things and we have a lot in common, not to mention we both were raised in the muggle world, so we understand both worlds.'

'That's why we knew you two would get together,' Fred said.

'We didn't think it would happen until next year, but we didn't mention that with the bet,' George said.

'So let's go find our friend,' Fred said then left with his brother.

'I know those two are more intelligent then they left on, they just won't apply themselves in classes.'

'Because they don't really need much more magical education for what they want to do. It's why they have all these bets going, it's to raise money for their dream. I know some people don't like jokes but look at Zonko's, it makes a lot of money.'

Hermione sighed, 'Yes, it does, and knowing those two, they will out sell Zonko's, if they ever get enough money to start a shop.'

Harry thought about that, he might just give the twins a helping hand. Harry trusted Fred and George, they proved to be good friends. He would talk it over with them another time. For now he wanted to be with Hermione, as his girlfriend and not just as his friend.

'I have a feeling they are smarter than they let on. Mrs Weasley goes on about her children working for the ministry, but you need really good marks to get in. Fred and George do not want to work for the ministry, they are jokesters, it suits them.

'I think you're right Harry, this way she would not pressure them because she thinks they won't have the marks.'

Ron sat opposite, 'So,' Ron glared.

'So…what?' Harry said then took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

'You two.'

'We're together if that what you mean Ron,' Hermione said.

'I was going to ask you to Hogsmeade.'

'You and I have nothing in common Ron. For one, we fight all the time, and two, you would never want to be part of the muggle world, I will not give it up.'

'Neither will I, it offers so much more than the magical world. So you see Ron, Hermione and are more suited. Think of this as well, Hermione really doesn't like listening to endless talk about quidditch. You're good, you know everything there is to know about quidditch, I like playing but I'm not really interested in all the statistics, like Hermione. But we were both serious about our homes when we are adults, they will be muggle homes. You need a girl who was raised in the magical world, someone that will want a magical home, and that enjoys quidditch and likes to hear all the information about it.'

'I suppose,' Ron grumbled, 'Ginny likes you though.'

'It's the same again, we don't have anything in common, she would also never give up magic to live the muggle way,' Harry leant closer, 'But Ron, she only liked me because of the-boy-who-lived, I could never trust her feelings. She's a great girl, she's pretty, she will have plenty of boys after her in the next year or so. You should get in some practice on hexes to use on them,' Harry smirked making Ron grin, Hermione huffed but she did understand what Harry was doing. Ron could just blurt out stupid things sometimes, his temper just went off. Harry had diffused that before Ron could go off.

'So are you two going to Hogsmeade as a couple?'

'If you wouldn't mind mate, it's our first time as a couple. We can go together the next time.'

'It's fine, I'll go with the other boys. So have you heard anything about what happened with the goblet of fire?'

'No, but I've noticed the committee have been here over the last few days. I think they are trying to work out how it's going to play. I mean, they can't expect hundreds of people to keep competing when we have classes,' Hermione said.

'I'm sure they will work something out. The first task in only a couple of weeks away,' Harry said.

Ron leant closer, 'It's dragons, or it was, Charlie told me, that's why he's sticking around.'

'Are they crazy?' Hermione yelled then glanced around, she noticed everyone was staring.

'I think they are, but now, they couldn't use those, not with first years. Unless all the names that came out were adults,' Harry said.

'I doubt they will stick with the same tasks, unless they can work on a way to cancel all the other names,' Hermione said, 'Isn't it supposed to be a secret though?'

'Yeah, but Charlie knew I wouldn't tell the champions, even if they turned out to be Fred and George. But don't you think they should know? I mean it took Charlie years to learn how to work with dragons, and most spells don't work on them. I know it takes six to eight handlers to stun a dragon. Most people here wouldn't know much about them unless they wanted to, like Charlie, he wanted to work with them.'

'I admit I do not know much about dragons, I do know that the magic around them stops muggles seeing them. I only know that because you told me Ron,' Harry said.

'I did, when?'

'That first time on the train, I asked what your family did. You told me all about Charlie then all about dragons.'

'Oh right, I forgot.'

'You remember the conversation we had about quidditch, don't you?' Harry smirked.

'Okay, I get it, I'm quidditch crazy. Hopefully in a year or two I might end up on the team.'

'Then we can practice before my normal practice. It's been cancelled this year and I'm sure Angelina will get captain next year. We will need a keeper and you've said you've played keeper at the Burrow.'

'Yeah, when George and Fred want to practice, but I'd need a decent broom before I could try out.'

'Use mine, but maybe you should save now, it gives you a year before the next lot of try outs.'

'Well, I suppose, you make sense. If I don't have enough by the time try outs come around can I still use yours, just that once?'

'Sure, if I still had my Nimbus I would have given it to you now I've got the Firebolt. Hey, I have an idea and Hermione could help so you won't feel uncomfortable. What if I get you a Nimbus, then you pay me back a little at a time. Hermione could keep a notebook so we both know how much you've paid?'

'I don't know Harry,' Ron's ears went red.

'I think it's a good idea Ron, its not like Harry is just buying you something expensive. He's given you the chance to own something you need but can take your time in paying it off. In the muggle world we have things like this, like layby and layaway, which allows you to pay something off, but you don't get the item until you do. You can also buy things then pay them off over the next few months or even years. It's like my parent's cars, they got a loan, then they make repayments every month. It could take a few years before the car is paid off. Some even get loans for things like houses.'

'It's harder here even if you can get a loan, it's all done through Gringotts. Miss one payment and you're in their mines. It's why dad refuses to get a loan. He knows how easy it could be to lose his job. He always wanted to fix up the house properly, but with so many kids and not a lot of money, he just did what he could, by hand, then magic.'

Harry realised that in the magical world it was a lot harder to get things you want or need. He wondered if he could help, in some way. He would need to think about that then talk it over with Sirius and Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry and Hermione acted like any other couple as they walked around Hogsmeade. When they got their chance, they slipped under Harry's invisibility cloak then hurried away from the town. Since Hermione's mum was a muggle, she could not get near the town, she would feel the need to go somewhere else. So they explained, she was going to wait for them about a mile away from Hogsmeade.

'Thank you for doing this Mrs. Granger.'

'Oh you're welcome Harry. Hermione has told me how often those glasses have been fixed, nor are they meant for your eyes.'

'It's why I get headaches and eye strain.'

'I've been reading our assignments to Harry so he could concentrate on writing them without hurting his eyes too much.

'It's been great, I just needed to tell Hermione to slow down a bit,' Harry grinned at her making her mother laugh.

Harry was able to get a few pairs of contact lenses, they wouldn't be ready for a week but Harry didn't mind. It would work perfectly. They would pick up the contacts the next Hogsmeade visit and the interview would be the following day. They decided since they were in a big muggle town, they would look around at all the shops and buy some clothes. Harry did organise to have more contacts made, then have the others sent to the Grangers residence who would send them to Harry via Hedwig. So after a lot of shopping, they said goodbye to Hermione's mum before heading back to Hogsmeade, where they slipped into the three broomsticks for a butterbeer.

Over the following week Hermione and Harry kept studying things like the killing curse but they also studied muggle medical books. They spent time with Ron and during those times they made sure not to kiss, mainly so it wouldn't make Ron uncomfortable.

The following Saturday they were able to sneak away to meet Hermione's mum who drove them to the optometrist. Harry had his contacts, they also explained how to care for them. Harry loved them, he got rid of those ugly glasses but he also knew the contacts would help when he played quidditch. When they were done, they said goodbye to Mrs Granger then headed for the Three Broomsticks.

Harry had a few people asking where his glasses were. Hermione explained how Harry had his eyes checked during the holidays, but her mother picked up the contact lenses and sent them off.

'So are these contact lenses another muggle thing?' Ron asked.

'Yes, it's for people who don't want to wear glasses, but they need to. I figured with Harry playing quidditch, contact lenses would work better than glasses.'

'After that storm last year, even using the impervious charm, I still had trouble. Now I should be right if we play in another bad storm.'

'Good idea, but before I came over I heard a couple of girls that said your eye colour is the same colour as the killing curse. They were wondering if maybe the curse gave you…' Ron rolled his eyes, 'killing curse eyes.'

'My mother had this colour, everyone knows that.'

'Yeah, but you know how thick some people can be.'

'True, but if the girls said this I would say it was there way of saying they liked Harry's eyes. I admit they are an unusual colour but now without his glasses, they stand out, and are very nice.'

'I have my girl right here,' Harry took Hermione's hand in his making Ron turn away.

Just like over the last week, Harry and Hermione decided to keep their contact minimal while they were with Ron. So the three friends ended up talking a lot while they walked around Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron said they would give Hermione their opinion on dresses even if they had no idea, but Harry did say she would look beautiful in anything. He blushed, Hermione smiled and Ron turned away again.

'Why is Hermione buying a fancy dress?'

'The ball Ron, the Yule ball their holding during the Christmas holidays. Hermione heard your mum and dad talking about buying you some dress robes. I'm going to try some on soon, but I knew Hermione would want my opinion on the dress, even if she will chose what she likes. It's being put on this year because of the triwizard tournament. I think Dumbledore wants to show off to the other students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.'

'Dress robes aren't cheap, I doubt mum and dad could afford new ones for me.'

'You know I'll willing to lend you the money Ron, it's not like I need it back in a hurry. We've got one more Hogsmeade visit before Christmas, so you can think about it,' Harry noticed Ron looked uncomfortable again so he decided to change the subject until Hermione was finished. He did have an idea, buy two sets of dress robes, make sure one was longer since Ron was taller than him. If Ron's parent's got him some robes but they were obviously second hand but not in good shape then Harry could offer to lend him the second robe. He could charm them shorter then make it look like they just used transfiguration to make them a little longer. He would have to wait and see before he said anything to Ron.

'So have you heard anything about the tournament?'

'No, but I haven't seen the committee people since Thursday, so maybe they worked it out.'

'If they did then hopefully we'll hear after dinner. But this ball, I'm going with Hermione, are you going to ask someone?'

'I just found out about.'

'You don't have to, for all we know Seamus, Dean and Neville won't ask a girl. I probably wouldn't if I wasn't already dating Hermione.'

'Maybe, but you know, you're the-boy-who-lived, I doubt you would have trouble finding a date.'

'Again it comes back to what I said before. I wouldn't trust their feelings so I would probably go alone. Just because it's a ball doesn't mean you can't have fun with friends.'

'True, so maybe it might be fun without having to ask a girl.'

'What do you think?'

Harry and Ron turned at the sound of Hermione's voice, 'Hermione,' whispered Harry, 'you're beautiful.'

'Thank you Harry,' Hermione smiled as she stared at her boyfriend, who was staring at her.

Ron watched his two friends, they just kept staring at each other. It really hit home that they were together and if he was honest with himself, they did suit each other. He did a lot of thinking since he found out that Harry and Hermione were dating. If he dated Hermione he knew they would argue and fight, they always did. Ron didn't want to study all the time, he didn't always follow the rules, Hermione always tried to follow the rules. Ron also noticed that whenever Hermione broke the rules it was usual for Harry. Maybe it was time to expand his circle of friends, maybe it was time he looked at the girls at Hogwarts. One just might be meant for him.

The three friends met up with some of their other friends as they walked back to Hogwarts.

'Malfoy's pissed at you,' Seamus smirked as he looked at Harry.

'I haven't seen the git, so why he is pissed at me?'

'A lot of the girls were saying that you and Diggory are the best looking boys at Hogwarts. The blond ponce always thought he was what all the girls liked.'

'With that sneer and that annoying voice, he makes himself unattractive,' Hermione said, 'But I think all you boys have something that will attract one of the girls. I've heard some say Ron's freckles are cute, some say they like Seamus but would prefer he had eyebrows. I've heard some girls say that Dean's dark skin is nice, and they have said his artwork is great. I know some people are attracted to talented people. Even Neville's been called cute, shy but cute. Every person is different, especially in what they find attractive. It does not have to be physical, like perfect facial features. Look at Luna, she may say and believe in some strange things, but she is very beautiful.'

'I agree, I've told Hermione that I think Luna would have to be one of the most attractive girl at Hogwarts. Now my opinion is different from many others. Look at Parkinson, Malfoy is with her yet she's like those pug dogs,' Harry gave a big fake shudder, 'Look at Eloise Midgeon, okay, she has a problem with pimples, but she seems very nice. I wouldn't be surprise that when she's older and her skin clears up she would be very good looking. I think people need to look passed the face and look at the person. The ice princess is beautiful but such a cold person, who would want to be married to that?'

'You make some good points, both of you do,' Dean said, 'I've heard girls go on about Harry because of his flying skill. I doubt they really looked at him, nor did they ever talk to him so how would they know what type of person Harry is.'

'Exactly, it's like with Ron, someone who is really into quidditch would be attracted to Ron over a boy who doesn't like quidditch. Ron's quidditch knowledge would be attractive to certain girls,' Hermione said.

The group kept talking about this, then all of them seemed to mention what was attractive to them. They headed inside the castle ready for dinner, Hermione and Harry went to Gryffindor tower to put their things away.

Right at the end of dinner, the headmaster got everyone's attention, 'After weeks of deliberation and going over the rules and regulations for the triwizard tournament, we finally decided to call the tournament a tie. We then had Miss Delacour, Mr Krum and Mr Diggory re-enter their names. They are the triwizard champions,' Albus waited until the applause died down, 'There will be a Yule ball held on Christmas eve, open to fourth years and above. A younger student may go if asked by an older student. Boys are to wear dress robes and girls a formal gown. The three champions and their dates will be opening the ball. If you wish to go home for the holidays inform your head of house.'

Harry and Hermione both chuckled as they noticed Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus staring at all the girls who were talking excitedly about the ball. Even if boys at fourteen normally wasn't ready to have a girlfriend, it seemed the Yule ball has kicked it off. Now they couldn't stop staring or even thinking about the girls in Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione wondered if their friends would end up with dates for the ball or if they would go with just friends. Either way, all the friends would end up having a good time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Before Harry and Hermione headed to Hogsmeade, Harry sent a note off with Hedwig to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He needed to know if there was a way an auror or someone could have permission to use the killing curse on an animal for an experiment. Harry didn't like lying to Hermione, but he told her that he had sent away for a defibrillator in the hope he could test it on an animal if someone was allowed to use the killing curse. He did plan to return it but he figured it would be good to demonstrate so someone like a healer would see how they worked. They still needed to speak with a healer to find out if anyone had studied a person who had been killed using that curse. So far no books had any information about what happens to a person when hit with the killing curse, apart from killing them.

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand down to Hogsmeade, their friends behind them. They did what they usually did, head to different shops, some to look, some to buy. Harry and Hermione noticed a lot of girls going into one shop, where they could buy gowns.

'Um, we'll meet up with you in a hour, okay,' Harry gestured to Hermione hoping Ron would think they want some time alone.

'Okay, I'll be around somewhere.'

'Thank you Ron,' Hermione smiled then walked off with Harry. They were meeting a reporter in one of the private rooms upstairs in the Three Broomsticks. The moment they entered the room they noticed the man didn't look very happy that Harry had Hermione with them. But he figured he might just be able to get some information on the couple, not just Harry Potter.

Harry hated talking about himself, but he did, with Hermione's help. They went into details about Quirrell and the chamber of secrets, and how they were involved. They made sure to mention that their other friend, Ron, also helped in those situations especially how he knocked out a troll. Finally Harry began to talk about Fudge and how he could never support a minister or the ministry when they ignore their laws. That got the reporter curious, so Harry went on to explain how he had proof that Sirius Black was innocent and how Peter Pettigrew was alive and was the secret keeper for his family. He explained how he heard Peter confess to killing the muggles and how he was a death eater. But he also mentioned that Hermione, Ron and Remus Lupin heard Peter confess. He made sure to mention that Sirius hadn't been given a trial or questioned, just sent straight to Azkaban. Harry said that he would support a person running for minister as long as they work for the people and follow the laws.

After the interview, Harry stood for a few pictures, one with Hermione beside him, their arms around each other. Harry asked if he could have copies of the pictures, they agreed. After shaking hands, Harry and Hermione waited until the reporter and photographer left before they sagged in relief.

'I was so tense,' Harry groaned.

'Because you knew you had to be careful what you said. Everything you did say you have proof to back up. Now you might get a visit or a letter from an auror.'

'Let's hope, but it would need to be someone who isn't corrupt, like Malfoy and that McNair bloke.'

'I'm sure there are many in the ministry that support you-know-who.'

'Probably, but Hermione, you didn't know about magic until you got your letter so why don't you say Voldemort?'

'Just reading how everyone feared saying the name and reading about some of the things he did gave me the chills,' Hermione sighed, 'But you're right, I didn't know about him or how everyone refused to say the name until after I got my letter,' Hermione straightened, 'It really is silly to fear a name,' Hermione took a deep breath, 'Voldemort.'

Harry grinned, 'There, nothing happened, it's just a name, and a made up name as well.'

'Yes, it's silly isn't it, to be afraid of a name?'

'It is, but we better get out of here or people will spread rumours about what we were doing in here.'

'Yes, some people have nothing better to do then spread rumours, and usually those rumours are lies.'

Harry and Hermione visited the robe shop, Harry tried on a few different styles, but he also asked Hermione for her opinion. He explained about getting another robe in case Ron needed something decent to wear, she thought it was a good idea. So they got the second robe just a bit longer and a little wider, Hermione was going to shrink them slightly later that way Ron would not get suspicious. The robes Harry picked, with Hermione's help were emerald green. Both thought they brought out the colour of his eyes.

After leaving the robe shop they went into a jewellery store. Harry wanted a pin or clasp for his robes, something unusual and different. He found many animal type clasps, but it was the clasp of a doe with emerald eyes that made his decision easy. Sirius had wrote how Lily didn't become an animagus but her patronus was a doe. She learnt how to conjure one in her sixth year, not long after she began dating James.

'It's beautiful Harry.'

'Yeah, I think I'll get this and I want something for you, something that will look good to wear to a fancy ball or just to wear every day. I know you're not into big flashy type of jewellery, but something nice that will look good with your dress.'

'I will leave that up to you, but I have plenty of necklaces to wear.'

'I know, but we're going as a couple, I want to get you something.'

Harry waited until Hermione nodded, they walked around the store, looking at all the different type of necklaces. Harry saw Hermione stare at one that he happened to think was beautiful. It was a pale blue tear drop shaped moonstone, on a delicate gold chain.

'It would look perfect on you Hermione. Will you allow me to buy this, my first gift to my girlfriend?'

'You said that to make me say yes.'

'True, I did want to buy you something and this will match your dress perfectly. I also think you will look beautiful whether you wear this or not, it's just something I would like to give you.'

'Alright, but just because you happen to have money I do not want you buying me things all the time.'

'Promise, but birthdays, Christmas, valentine's day, they are allowed.'

'Fine, but nothing expensive.'

Harry knew he would buy Hermione many expensive things, for now he would let her think otherwise. Harry also knew that there were gifts that might not cost a lot, but they were priceless. He paid for the necklace and the clasp, which were placed in boxes then Harry put them in his pocket. They decided it was time to find their friends.

The friends all had a great time in Hogsmeade, even the boys that had to buy dress robes. Ron still looked uncomfortable but he never said anything to Harry. He knew Ron was insecure about the money Harry had, so he tried not to mention it too often when Ron was around.

Harry caught a glimpse of the tail of Padfoot, he told his friends that he and Hermione needed to do one more thing before they headed back to the castle. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from their friends. They grabbed some food and drink from the Three Broomsticks before they ended up behind Zonko's. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and draped it over Padfoot so he could change back.

'I know I can't be long, but I needed to know what happened with the tournament. And thanks for the food.'

'We knew you would need it, I'm going to send Hedwig with food from the kitchens, I just have to be careful not to get seen. Anyway, they called the tournament a tie then had the three that were named first re-enter. But I'm glad you're here, I wanted to tell you about Moody and Crouch.'

'I do not like Bartemius Crouch.'

'Sirius, Moody was trapped in the seventh compartment of his trunk. I used the map and found out the Moody we saw was Crouch, but not the Crouch that was here to explain about the tournament.'

'Barty was supposed to die in Azkaban.'

'I explained to Harry, we think he's father got him out and that it was him that sent the dark mark into the sky at the quidditch world cup. Something is going on, something to do with Voldemort,' Hermione said.

'I'll check in with Remus, he will probably have some details. If I do find out anything then I'll let you know. If Voldemort is trying to return then you are the one person he will want to kill straight away.'

'We thought of that Sirius, so we're being careful. Now that Hermione and I are dating we're usually together, but the others are usually around.'

'Remus owes me a galleon, I made a bet that you two would be together before the year ended and that you would probably go to the ball together.'

'We are, but I don't approve of betting,' Hermione huffed.

'Fred and George also had a bet about us, with their friend Lee. It seems others have been watching Hermione and me to work out when we might get together. But why did you come back Sirius, its dangerous?'

'Something kept nagging at me, I just felt I had to return. I'm being careful and I'm hidden. I found out my parent's old home is still there and since I'm the last Black the house wards allowed me to enter. It has some very old wards so I have to give permission to anyone that wants to go in. I really don't like the place and it's full of dark magic and dark objects, but it's safe for now.'

'As long as you're safe, just be careful, Snape might let slip about your animagus. Send me the address then I can send you food and stuff,' Harry would like to tell Sirius about the Witch Weekly article but he didn't want to get his godfather's hopes up. They spoke for a few more minutes to give Sirius time to eat. When they were ready to go, Harry slipped under the cloak to hug his godfather. Sirius turned back into Padfoot then ran towards the other end of town. Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

It was a week later, right after Witch Weekly had been released with Harry's interview, that Harry received a note from the headmaster. He was wanted in his office. Since Harry didn't like or trust Albus Dumbledore, and his mother's diary said not to trust him, he was going to have Hermione with him. If they tried to protest then he would leave. He really didn't care if he was suspended or expelled. He planned to work in the muggle world so if he lost his wand rights then it wouldn't faze him at all. He was going to work on investing some of his money if he had trouble finding a good job that he liked then he would always have money.

'Do you think it's about the article?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, the part about Sirius. If it's just the headmaster then it might be what I said about Fudge. Did you get a chance to speak with Susan Bones?'

'Yes, her aunt is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She said even though her aunt likes her job and it allows her to continue working as an auror she plans to run for minister. She does not like Fudge especially how close he is to Lucius Malfoy who she believes really was a death eater.'

'She's smart, and an auror so she knew what was going on back then. Okay, she sounds like someone I could support, if anyone is really interested in what I have to say.'

'Even though we're young Harry, you are the-boy-who-lived. Many will listen to what you have to say because you did save the world even if you don't remember anything. Having a reputation is something many witches and wizards follow, more than knowing if the person is worth following. So just give your honest opinion, that's all you can do. I haven't found out anything about Cedric's father, so we might just have to speak with Cedric. Mr Diggory seemed nice when we saw him before the quidditch cup, but he did seem a bit…awed by you.'

'Yeah, he did, so let's leave that for a while. Maybe we should wait until after the first task. I'm sure Cedric is nervous.'

'I wonder if he will work on flying,' Ron said as he sat down, 'He is a seeker so he might be able to use it.'

'He could, and what he is going to face can fly,' Harry shrugged.

'So why didn't you tell me you planned to do the interview?'

'In case anyone overheard, I didn't want to be banned from Hogsmeade. I'm just hoping this might help Sirius. But I noticed since it came out that many girls are watching you. They see Ronald Weasley as a brave person.'

Ron ears went red making Harry chuckle, Hermione smiled. She knew Harry had headed off before Ron's temper got the better of him, again.

'You did save me from the troll, Ron, to me and a lot of people that was brave thing to do.'

'With Harry's help.'

'True, but you did still knock out a full grown mountain troll. All I did was jump on it's back and stuck my wand up its nose. It was a good distraction, but it was still you. Like that day we were talking about what attracts people, bravery is attractive to some girls so naturally they are interested. You also helped me with the chamber of secrets and would have been with me if it wasn't for that idiot Lockhart. Just going down there was brave. I know we did it to help your sister but it was still a brave, and stupid thing to do. I won't let anyone tell me that my best mate isn't brave.'

'Thanks Harry,' Ron grinned, 'But I did get asked by a few girls to take them to the ball,' Ron's ears went red again.

'So did you take any up on their offer?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, at first I thought I could take my pick, but then I remembered how some girls want you because of the-boy-who-lived. I've also seen the way some girls are with Cedric now he's a champion. I didn't want to go with some airhead who just wanted me to use me or something.'

'Yeah, I get that mate. I know Hermione's feelings are real. We have to head up to the old man's office, so tell us who you're going with?'

'Susan Bones, she's shy but she's a big quidditch fan. Why are you going to see Dumbledore?'

'Got a note that he wants to see me. We think it's about the article, so Hermione is coming with me since she helped with that. But I think you picked the right girl, Susan is nice and she does love quidditch. So even if she backs Hufflepuff, you two would have a lot to talk about.'

'Yeah, we will, well, go off to your meeting. We can met up later.'

'We'll find you, using the…' Harry shrugged but Ron got the message, Harry would use the map.

Harry and Hermione approached the gargoyle's, they realised they didn't have the password. Before they could think of what it might be, they moved aside.

'He must have charmed them to allow us entry,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, but I don't get this. I mean if someone really needed to see the headmaster they would have go to speak with McGonagall or one of the other teachers first. It's like us in first year, we wanted to see Dumbledore, but couldn't. We had to explain to McGonagall who blew us off. She didn't even bother to investigate our claims. I might not like Dumbledore but I knew he would have listened, then went to see if anyone had tried to get past Fluffy.'

'Yes, he would have, but apart from a few of the staff, we have both been disappointed by Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. One more year to our O.W.L.s then it's back to our non-magical education.'

'Yeah, it's best to get away from here. Danger for one, a coward and a bully as a teacher, and another that won't listen. I'm going to work on karate and some type of musical instrument. I like flying but I want to be able to do more and there's nothing else in the magical world that interests me. But even if there is there is nothing offered at Hogwarts. Dean was telling me how much he misses football. He goes to as many matches as he can during holidays. I think he's going to leave after his O.W.L.s as well, not sure though.'

'So you don't want to go on and play professional quidditch?'

'No, I see the way everyone fawns over Krum, no thanks. The karate and stuff will be just for a hobby, I still want to be a doctor. Healers are great and can do a lot, but the muggle world is so more advanced with their medical inventions and technology. I saw enough of that all the times Vernon put me in the hospital. Anyway, we better go see what this is about.'

'If anything happens, then the plans are worked out.'

'I know, I just wish it was with Sirius. If he does end up cleared I might already be an adult. I'll still spend time with him but it won't be the same. If Lupin is with him then I won't see him very often at all. I just can't trust that man since he ran away after my parent's died. You know, I don't even know if there are others out there that were friendly with them. If there are then they didn't bother with me either. No, I just don't like the way this world is. Too many idiots, it's full of bigots and too many people with their heads buried up their arse.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked as she slapped him making Harry laugh, 'Alright, it's true, but you didn't have to say it like that.'

'I could have said something worse than you would have reason to hit me. I learnt a lot from Dudley and his little gang of criminals.'

'Do they still get drunk and do drugs?'

'All the time, I thought about sneaking some of his drugs just to try them. I wanted to forget about all the shit that goes on in that house and here. But I didn't want to become an idiot like that fat turd.'

'Your mouth is really letting lose today.'

'I'm just frustrated. Sirius is my godfather and I care about him but he's stuck in hiding and I'm alone.'

'Yes, even if I wish you weren't, but at least you aren't being hurt anymore. I wish there was a way to prosecute the Dursley's.'

'There isn't, whenever anyone tried to say something about my condition or bruises, they fed everyone lies. Most believed them, it was only the librarian at my old school that knew the truth. She also knew fat Vernon was friendly with the local police and the headmaster of the school. Maybe I will pay them a visit when I'm older, give them a right scare. They knew I couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts but I can when I'm older.'

'You wouldn't hurt them, would you?'

'No, just scare them, a lot. Even if I didn't have magic I would make sure they pay, in some way. Maybe I can get Dudley arrested for all the kids he beats up, or when he vandalises everything. I could make sure the police know where he keeps his drugs. I don't know, I'll work on something. I might just get a big flashy expensive car and let them see. They might have used all that money they got for me on their fat son but they will never come close to having the type of money I have.'

'I know you're stalling, I get why, but we're already late.'

Harry sighed, 'Alright, let's get this over with.'

Harry and Hermione had no idea that their conversation was heard by the people inside the headmaster's office. One was saddened, one surprised, one angry, one wanted to know more about why Harry felt the way he did. And one hoped he could change things so Harry would see the good side of the magical world.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry and Hermione stepped into the headmaster's office to see Dumbledore, seated behind his desk. McGonagall and Snape on either side of him, none of them looked happy. There was also another woman and man they didn't know. But the man was wearing auror robes.

'You wanted to see me…Professor.'

'Actually, it is Madam Bones who wished to see you.'

'Yes, I do, but I was not expecting Miss Granger.'

'Oh, well, I don't trust any adult in this school so I like Hermione with me so I've got a witness, if it's needed.'

'I received a letter from my niece, she wrote that Miss Granger asked about me, that she did that on your behalf.'

'I heard rumours about who might run for minister, if we can ever get Fudge out of office. I wanted to know more about the ones I heard about. I also enquired about Rufus Scrimgeour and Amos Diggory who I heard were thinking of running. I didn't know Susan was your niece just that you had the same last names so I figured you were related.'

'When her parents were killed I became Susan's guardian.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know.'

'That's quite alright. But to what you said and the story you did for Witch Weekly, especially about Minister Fudge and Sirius Black.'

'Fudge refused to believe us, he wouldn't even investigate our claims. He was told we were confunded by someone that hated my father and hates my godfather. I would have taken veritaserum if he asked, he didn't.'

'We tried to tell him that Sirius was innocent. We saw Peter Pettigrew, he confessed,' Hermione said.

'It seems Minister Fudge is receiving quite a few howlers. He wished for us to investigate your lies, which we have been doing since your interview. I do know it was Professor Snape who told the minister you were confunded.'

'He didn't see anything because I stunned him and he was out cold,' Harry said stiffly, 'He only got to see Remus and Sirius, not Peter who was still a rat at the time. I can prove I'm not lying ma'am, I can show you my memories or take veritaserum. I'm sure Professor Snape has some since he threatens to use it on me all the time,' Harry threw a smirk at Snape who glared, 'Hermione and Ron could show you there's as well. Sirius should be free ma'am, he's innocent.'

'Professor Dumbledore explained how he told the pair of you to help Sirius escape. Have you been in contact with Sirius lately?'

Harry knew he couldn't reveal the truth about seeing Sirius in Hogsmeade, but they had spoken. No one will know they had actually seen each other.

'We write letters to each other, he doesn't want to take the chance anyone will find him. And I don't want anyone to find him just so the minister can get the dementors to kiss him. He sends me letters but never tells me where he is in case his letters get intercepted. Can you investigate our claims ma'am?'

'I have been already Mr. Potter,' Amelia flicked her wand and the disillusionment charm disappeared and Harry saw Sirius standing here.

'Sirius,' Harry ran to his godfather, hugging him, 'It is safe?'

'It's all good,' Sirius moved over to Hermione then gave her a hug, 'How you doing miss bookworm?'

'Sirius,' Hermione smiled, 'I'm good, you look a lot better than the last time we saw you.'

'Yeah, I'm doing good,' Sirius turned to Amelia.

'When you discovered Barty Crouch junior posing as Alastor Moody, it gave the aurors a chance to question him, using veritaserum,' Amelia nodded to Sirius.

'They caught Peter who was with Voldemort. They were planning on bringing him back fully, by using your blood. It all surrounded the triwizard tournament and making sure you were entered. But it all comes down to Peter being caught and I'm finally free.'

Harry hugged his godfather again, 'I always hoped you would be free Paddy, now you are.'

'And now we can be what James and Lily wanted, be a family pup.'

'A family, which includes Hermione.'

'So I have to put up with miss bookworm?'

'Sirius,' Harry and Hermione scolded just to have Sirius laugh before they were both hugged.

'It's just like James and Lily, James went for the smartest witch in the school,' Sirius smirked at Snape who growled angrily.

'Now even though all this was thanks to Mr. Potter and it's all finally settled. I would like know why you seemed unhappy with the wizarding world?'

'Um, well, there are many reasons ma'am. A bullying teacher is at the top of the list and a headmaster that doesn't do anything about it. If this was the muggle world both would be sacked. Danger is another, I mean I almost died three times in my first year, then again in my second year. I know it was Fudge that put dementors here, but it shows how thick he is. I'm not the only student who would have been alive during the war with Voldemort, so there are bound to be others who suffered because of those monsters. But one thing that really makes me angry with this world is that my parent's wrote who was supposed to take me if they died. They also wrote who wasn't, yet their wills was ignored. Even if the ones named couldn't take me, they wrote that under no circumstances was it to be placed with Petunia Dursley. My mother and her sister hated each other, Petunia was cruel to my mother, just like she was to me. I finally had enough so I left.'

'Where have you been staying?' Sirius asked.

'In a hotel,' Harry shrugged, 'It was a hundred times better than being locked up and starved.'

'You're with me now, I made sure I still have custody of you, which I have. Now if you explain more about what has been going on here then I might send you overseas to finish your magical education. But I do know that I don't want you here while Snivellius is teaching.'

'He shouldn't be, he told Voldemort about the prophecy so he's partially to blame for my parent's deaths. I've just been waiting until next year so I can get away from here.'

'I want Sirius to bring you into my office Mr. Potter, Miss Granger can come as well. I would like to hear everything that you been involved in since you began at Hogwarts. I received many letters from Susan explaining how appalling some teachers behave. If I do get into office then I will be making sure the governors inspect the staff will be a regular occurrence.'

'That would be good ma'am. We've had four different defence teachers and only Lupin was any good. He was also the only one that didn't have any type of plans for me.'

Amelia nodded, 'Now, onto the letter you wrote to my department, about the killing curse.'

Sirius stared down at Harry, 'What's going on pup?'

'Well,' Harry looked at Hermione who nodded, 'I wanted to know more about how that curse works. You see, in the muggle world, doctors will shock a person's heart when it stop beating. Many lives are saved because of this. I just wanted to know if that curse stops the heart but also if it does more, with the brain. When the doctors shock the heart they only have a few minutes to get it beating again before the brain begins to die, from lack of oxygen. I…um sent away for some defibrillators, that's what the doctors will use.'

'Harry and I spoke with Madam Pomfrey and we bought a lot of books to see if we can figure out how the curse works on a person. We figured the only way to find out how it works is if someone who is legally allowed to use that curse uses it on an animal like a pig. The defibrillator that Harry has is too powerful for a small animal but we figured we might be able to modify it somehow or find some other animal, a larger animal to test it on.'

'So these doctors have a way to restart a person's heart?'

Harry turned back to Madam Bones, 'Yes ma'am. When I was in school, before I came here. We had a visit from some paramedic's. Every few months the school would organise for different people to come speak with the students so they can see what types of careers we could have. I always wanted to be a doctor so when the paramedics turned up I spoke to them about how they can restart someone's heart. They demonstrated using their mannequins. It was about a month later that we all got to visit a hospital to see the doctors and nurses work. We got to see a couple of paramedics come in with an accident victim then they left leaving the doctors to take over.'

'A non-magical world have advanced quite a lot over the last fifty years. They can even do heart transplants, along with other organs,' Hermione said.

'Fascinating, when you come in with your godfather I would like you to bring in this…' Amelia hesitated.

'Defibrillator,' Harry shrugged.

'Yes, defibrillator, I'm sure we can work on something to test this item.'

'Um, they work with electricity ma'am so I doubt we could use it at the ministry. My mother was frustrated with how many great things she couldn't use in this world so she began to experiment with charms and runes in the hope she could get them to work around so much magic but also so they don't have to rely on electricity. She had begun to work on a tap player that runs on batteries, she never got to finish,' Harry sighed.

'How do you know Lily was working on that?' Sirius asked kindly.

'Mum and dad left me their diaries, it was so I would know what I needed and who to turn to, stuff like that. I found them in my vault,' Harry slowly pulled out two wands, 'Along with these. I like to keep their wands with me, like the cloak. There the only things I have of theirs.'

Sirius put his arm around his godson, but like everyone in the office he was staring at the wands that had one time belonged to James and Lily Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'I will see if we can find somewhere that has electricity. When I received your letter I became fascinated to see how this curse kills. From what I heard about your mother, I would say if she had the time she would have succeeded.'

'Oh she would have, she was stubborn and wasn't going to stop until she could find a way to have all the things she loved,' Sirius looked at Harry, 'One thing that frustrated your mum more than anything was not being able to talk to her parent's while she was here at Hogwarts. She showed James and me the telephone, we got to speak with your grandparent's. She took us into town and used a public phone.'

'They have mobile phones now, you can carry it in your pocket and ring people anytime you want and they can ring you even if you aren't home. My parent's each have one,' Hermione said, 'When Harry told me what his mum wrote I felt the same about having to leave so many things behind. But like Mrs. Potter, I miss being able to speak with my parent's. I know I can send them a letter, Harry lets me use Hedwig, but it's not the same as speaking with them. Since I'm an only child we we've always been close, we miss so much since I'm here for so long and we can't talk to catch up. But it's one of the main reasons why I've decided to return to my non magical education after next year. I'm like Harry, there is just so much available in the non-magical world, so many advances. We have computers that with just a few touches of a button we can have every bit of information right in front of us. The library's now have them so we can use them to get information if we're in a hurry. Everything is there you just need to type in what you want. More and more homes have computers now, I use my dad's computer when I want to study something, until I go to a library.'

'It's the movies and music I like the most,' Harry grinned at Hermione, 'It's great knowing you can sit and watch a great action movie while lying in bed.'

'A nice romantic comedy is more my style of movie.'

'Well, we can compromise and have a romantic comedy with some action. Just not chic flicks Hermione.'

'I wouldn't do that to you Harry, as long as you don't want any horror movies. Dad always insists on horror movies, so mum and I have to sit through half the movie with our hands over our eyes. We still jump and scream just by the sounds.'

'We have no idea what you two are talking about, but it sounds interesting,' Sirius smirked.

'Oh, sorry, Hermione and I often get carried away when we talk about the non-magical world and what they offer. But I can tell you now Sirius, you will love the movies.'

'I'm sure Sirius will love those types that often has naked woman in them.'

'They have naked woman?' Sirius' face lit up making Hermione shake her head and Harry laugh.

'Oh you wouldn't believe the movies that are out Sirius. My cousin and his gang had porno movies, that's basically people having sex, and not just pretending like other movies. Porno's have actors but they actually have sex, they even make gay porno's. I caught Dudley often watching those types of movies, the straight ones, not the gay ones.'

'Let's get back to why you are here. I will organise for this defibrillator to work and an animal of some type. When you come in with your godfather, bring in those books you mentioned as well. I will have a healer there so we can work something out. Like you Mr. Potter, I am fascinated to see if we can somehow use this to save lives. Now how about you and your girlfriend go with Sirius for a few hours. He has a port key that will bring you back tonight, before curfew.'

Harry stepped over to Madam Bones then held out his hand, 'Thank you ma'am, for taking the chance to investigate what I said.'

Amelia shook Harry's hand as she smiled, 'You are most welcome. Go enjoy spending time with your godfather.'

'I'll work on bringing Harry and Hermione in soon Amelia.'

'Good, I want to hear what has been going on at Hogwarts and to see how this muggle item works.' She glanced at Albus as she spoke, and Harry, Hermione and Sirius knew the headmaster was going to be in trouble.

Harry, Hermione and Sirius left the office, 'How did she know I wasn't happy with the magical world?'

'The moment you stepped passed the gargoyle's, your voices carried.'

'Oh blimey,' Harry blushed, but so did Hermione, 'They heard me swearing and heard what I said about them. Potions and transfiguration are going to be a nightmare.'

'Maybe not, we'll talk outside.'

'Um, Sirius, everyone still thinks you're a murderer.'

'A special edition of the Daily Prophet was delivered when you arrived at the gargoyle's. It's right there on the front page. But they also picked up on the fact I'm your godfather and they hoped I could help you see that the magical world is worth it.'

'It some ways it is but in other's it's not. It's like what I said to Ron, I want some muggle things in my house. But I also know that muggle medicine can do more than what healers can do with spells and potions. I know potions can regrow bones and stuff. I don't know, if I could use things from both worlds then I would be happy to stay here. First I have to get out of Hogwarts and away from Snape.'

'That's what we will talk about soon.'

'Sirius,' Ron hurried over with Neville, Dean and Seamus behind him, 'I read you're finally free.'

'Hey Ron, yeah, after Harry's interview, Madam Bones decided to investigate.'

'They found Peter Ron, with Voldemort.'

'Bloody hell,' Ron gaped, 'So he really was trying to return?'

'Yes, the unspeakables have him. Since Voldemort isn't really human anymore, they have him in their department to do some tests. But Peter is going to receive the kiss.' Sirius said.

'Um, why did you slash the portrait of the fat lady?' Neville asked in a whispered.

'I needed to get into Gryffindor tower to get the rat. Since I knew all of you were down in the great hall for the Halloween feast I figured it was the perfect time. The next time I went to Ron's bed, and that's the reason, not to hurt him but to get the rat, Peter.'

'We couldn't tell anyone or we could have been in deep trouble for helping Sirius escape,' Harry said, 'So even though the idea to help Sirius came from Dumbledore, it was still Hermione and I that helped Sirius.'

'So you finally get to leave the muggles and live with Sirius,' Ron said.

'I haven't lived with them since Sirius first left. I've been staying in a hotel in Diagon alley. I didn't want to stay at the Leaky Cauldron or word would get back to…certain people. So I stayed at the Bustling Banshee.'

'Now I'm free I plan to buy a big home for us, one that will have a quidditch pitch. I used to enjoy flying with James. He liked to practice during the holidays then he kept training during the off season.'

'Did your dad play quidditch mate?' Seamus asked.

Harry shrugged as he looked at Sirius, 'He played for the Hawker Hurricanes. He was picked up in our last year here and played a couple of seasons until they had to go into hiding. James was a great chaser, he also took seeker if the seeker got hurt. Harry flies like him, very daring on a broom. But why didn't you know your dad played professor quidditch?'

'I never wanted to read those books, I kept thinking it was my fault they died. I didn't want to be reminded of it. Hermione said she would tell me since she read them, but I didn't want to know, not stuff about when they died.'

'Your grandfather had a pensieve, if we visit Potter Manor I can show you some great memories of your parent's.'

'I'd like to have some good memories of them. I only have the ones the dementors made me hear,' Harry shuddered then hugged his godfather, 'Thanks Sirius.'

'Anytime pup. Now let's go.'

'We're leaving for a few hours, Madam Bones gave Hermione and me permission to go with Sirius.'

'We'll see you when you get back,' Ron watched as Harry, Hermione and Sirius walked out of the castle.

'Doesn't Harry know anything about his parent's?' Dean asked.

'Nope, there was no one around to tell him. When he started here none of the teachers would talk about them. We could never find out why. He might have lived with Lily Potter's sister but they don't like our kind. They told Harry his parents were drunks who died in a car crash. But he has Sirius now, he was best man at the Potter's wedding so he can tell Harry plenty of things about them.'

Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron realised it must be hard for Harry. Neville might not have his parent's but he was always told stuff about them. Dean had no idea who his father was but he did have his mother. Ron and Seamus had their parent's so they weren't sure how they would feel if they didn't have parents. The five boys that shared a dorm might be good friends but they were very different in a lot of ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Sirius, Harry and Hermione ended up in a restaurant in the muggle world. Right now Sirius would get a lot of attention, but so would Harry since it was know that Sirius is the godfather of the-boy-who-lived. The information about Voldemort trying to return and how Harry had a hand in preventing it, would be known soon, so again that would cause more attention.

'So tell me about these diaries James and Lily left,' Sirius said.

'Um, well,' Harry sighed, 'I planned to tell Hermione the truth but after we left Hogwarts.'

'They didn't leave you their diaries.'

'They did, but not the way I made it sound,' Harry ran his hands through his hair, 'Just know I took precautions.'

'What's going on pup?'

'Okay, after you escaped and I had to return to them, I was really depressed. I told them that you were an escaped murderer and my godfather who would be checking up on me. They finally left me alone, they were scared you would turn up and murder them or turn them into rats.'

'I would like to, but I won't, I could get into big trouble using…that on muggles.'

'Yeah, I know, but they didn't, so I used it to my advantage. Anyway, I was able to go for walks without them stopping me. One day I walked into my room and this book appeared on bed, out of thin air it just appeared. I knew the Dursley's couldn't do anything so I knew it didn't come from them. Now after Ginny had that diary that possessed her I was cautious. I didn't touch it but I got close to it. I could feel it was magical. I knew I had to find out if it could harm me and what it was. I called Dobby, his the house elf I helped set free, his loyal to me now. When he helps me I give him some money, he gets all excited knowing he's working for me. Anyway, he checked the diary and said it wasn't harmful in anyway, that it was safe.'

'House elves have powerful magic and if he is loyal to you then he would make sure to use his magic to protect you,' Sirius said.

'Yeah, so after he told me it was okay I opened it. It was written by my parent's, but it wasn't just a normal diary. It had things that were going to happen. Moody, Crouch, it was all in there and how to stop him entering my name in the goblet of fire. They wrote about Voldemort and how he was trying to come back. They said I would be kidnapped from Hogwarts during the tournament and my blood would be used to resurrect him, then I would be killed. They wrote not to trust Dumbledore but they made sure to tell me what to do. I knew the real Moody was in his trunk while Crouch was using polyjuice potion. I didn't mean to lie to you Hermione, but you know what Hogwarts is like. You can't keep anything secret with the portraits, ghosts and house elves reporting to the old man.'

'I understand Harry, that's why we usually go outside to talk.'

'Yeah, but there's no guarantee we couldn't be overheard. My parent's wrote I could trust you, I just couldn't say anything at Hogwarts,' Harry turned back to Sirius, 'There were plans to help you as well, but they knew if Voldemort returned it would be disastrous. We had to work on that first.'

'I get that, I would have as well. Lily must had done this, she was just so gifted. I just don't know how she was able to write things that hadn't happened.'

'I kept trying to figure that out, it was driving me crazy. I decided to just do what they said and forget how it was done. Oh, the ritual to return him to a body, part of it was to use his father's bones. They wrote that I had to remove them and transfigure something else to look like the bones of a man. The goblins told me how we can buy port key's from them. So when I left the Dursley's, for good, the goblins told me about the Bustling Banshee. After I got the port key's I went to the graveyard, removed the bones, transfigured some tree branches into bones then I soaked them in the draught of living death. I replaced them for the human bones, then I vanished the real bones. They wrote different ways to stop him in case one failed. I wasn't expecting Madam Bones or anyone to find Voldemort.'

'So when all that parchment came out of the goblet of fire that was you?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, see, they wrote that Crouch would use a powerful confundus charm so he could enter my name under a fourth fictitious school. They explained how I could charm the cup and get the names of the students. So I was able to get the book with the names of every student in the school from Dumbledore's office. I had everyone entered, along with the staff, Fudge, Pettigrew, even Voldemort but I used his real name. I added both Crouch's, Umbridge, Malfoy,' Harry shrugged, 'I had to add every name or it would have been suspicious. They wrote they believed it would be cancelled and the three original names would be the only names re-submitted.'

'Where's the diary now?' Sirius asked.

'In my trunk, but it's charmed so if anyone sees it, including Dumbledore, they will only see a diary that my mother wrote. It would only have stuff like what she was doing, her everyday life, stuff like that. I didn't want it at Hogwarts but I also needed to keep it with me. But the trunk I have now has a secret compartment. They wrote that I needed to buy one to keep the diary in but also other things I want to keep private. Oh, did Dumbledore mention the map?'

'No, how does he know about it?'

'It's not the real map, don't worry Sirius. You see, I knew I would be asked about how I found the real Moody. Dad had worked on modifying how the map works, he figured I could use it when I was at Hogwarts. He just didn't know I had the original. The map would work like the other one but it would not show up anyone under his, or my invisibility cloak, nor would it show up Padfoot or Sirius. I could add people to that as well. He said that mum helped him. I was able to add those extra charms to the original map. Anyway, I had both maps on me, but after I took Moody to Pomfrey, I put the real one away and had the other one on my lap. I acted like I had been caught when Dumbledore questioned me. He asked to borrow the map but he did say he would return it. It's fine even if he doesn't, if it's out of my possession for more than a couple of months it disintegrates. Dad said he didn't want to take the chance of it ended up in the wrong hands, like a Slytherin. All this is over but he still hasn't returned it, I had a feeling he wouldn't. He's probably trying to duplicate it.'

'This is just incredible,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, it is, and I'll show you when we're away from Hogwarts. But Sirius, I might get you to take it with you tonight. It might be hidden but I still don't trust that man.'

'I'll keep it safe. I was spelled into Potter manor so I might take it there.'

'Um, Sirius, why don't we live there since it's just sitting there?'

'I wasn't sure you would want to.'

'If I'm going to learn more about my family, than the family home would be the best.'

'That's true, well, I can go check it out. There used to be house elves. Now before you go off Hermione, the Potters always treated their elves like part of the family. They were given bulks and bulks of material to make real nice clothes for themselves. They had really nice rooms and furniture. They were made to take time off, they were even allowed to have children if they wanted. It was the first time I ever saw a baby house elf. If you think normal house elves are strange looking, wait until you see a new born house elf, weird.'

'I know not all witches and wizards are cruel to house elves. But Harry made sense, some just can't live without being owned. I just wish there was some type of law to make people treat them better.'

'Well, if you stay in the magical world you could work for the department of magical law enforcement. Not the aurors or hit wizards, but the part of the department that work on our laws. With most of the Wizengamot made up of people that supported Voldemort, it's been difficult to get rotten laws removed. It might begin to change soon. Amelia is really angry about what Harry wrote in the letter, she is planning on investigating. Now she did tell me she believes she can have Snape removed from Hogwarts, since he's not liked by anyone other than Albus. There will be changes, but if she gets into office she plans to make changes with the governors. There will be equal numbers of purebloods, halfbloods and muggleborns, four of each. But she will make sure that half were raised in the magical world and half in the muggle world.'

'That will mean it's fair for everyone,' Hermione said.

'But how can she get rid of Snape, Dumbledore wants him there and ignores what he does?'

'Once she hears everything you have been involved in she will make sure either Snape goes or they both do. I doubt Albus will risk his job at Hogwarts just to keep Snape.'

'So it would be good to meet with her very soon. I basically stopped trying in potions.'

'Snape deliberately broke Harry's potion when he was able to make it perfectly. He couldn't distract Harry like he normally does so he decided to be spiteful. I felt terrible, I had already cleaned up Harry's stuff so there was no potion left.'

'He really is a bastard. Well, how about this? I write you a permission note stating you are not allowed near Snape including his classroom. In the letter I will write that I'll hire a tutor to teach you during the holidays. As potions is a core subject then Albus either finds someone else to teach you or he could be accused of trying to prevent you from learning. How would it look if the-boy-who-lived wasn't able to learn thanks to the headmaster and one of it's teachers and that I have to pay someone to teach you even though the school is already given money for your lessons.'

Harry grinned at Sirius, Hermione was smiling as well. But it also gave her an idea, she just had to ask Sirius if he would help her. She knew he would, so as soon as they finished eating they were going to take a little trip. The three of them had no idea about the serious discussion going on in the headmaster's office or the office of the department of magical law enforcement.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry, Hermione and Sirius stepped into Gryffindor tower, every fell silent as they stared at Sirius.

'You all read the truth, Sirius isn't a murderer,' Harry huffed.

'It's fine pup, it will take a while before people believe. Now let's get that so I can see what the manor needs.'

'Be right back Ron,' Harry and Sirius hurried up to the dorm room.

'What are they getting?'

'oh, Harry has his parent's diaries, he wants Sirius to take them to Potter manor so they will be safe. They've decided to live there instead of buying another place. By the sound of it, there isn't anything wrong and it has everything they both want, like a quidditch pitch,' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'It also has stables, for the horses, but they are long gone. We might have to buy some more. There's also an indoor swimming pool and a big lake about a five minute walk from the house,' Sirius said as he stepped into the common room with Harry, 'Now though, I have to go, you both have those letters, get them to her in the morning and I will organise our day with Madam Bones.'

'Thanks Sirius, thank Madam Bones again for me,' Harry hugged his godfather then Hermione did before they watched Sirius leave.

'So that's Padfoot,' Fred grinned.

'You have to work out a time for us to talk to him mate,' George said.

'We can work on a few days visit over the holidays. Sirius will tell you all about the Marauders and some of the pranks they pulled when they were students.'

The following morning right after breakfast Harry and Hermione went to speak with McGonagall.

'Why aren't you two in class?'

'We have these,' Harry and Hermione held out their letters, 'Since you are our head of house, we figured you were the one we had to hand these too.' Harry and Hermione could tell McGonagall was angry, but so far she didn't say anything.

'Potions is a core class, you must attend.'

'We won't and we have permission from our guardians to skip that class while that man is teaching. I plan to do another article during the holidays, one that will make it seem the headmaster only wants Slytherin purebloods to be able to get jobs where potions is a requirement. So for now we're going to study in the library instead of being anyone near that…man. Then during the holidays Sirius is hiring a tutor for both of us.'

'You may end up expelled.'

'We don't care if we are, we plan to return to the non-magical world where we both will have a better life and better teachers. Can we go now Professor?' Hermione said stiffly. They got a nod from McGonagall who didn't look happy but she also didn't know what to do.

When students aren't scared of being expelled there wasn't anything she could say that would make them change their minds. Minerva did not like Severus, she did not like the way he treated students. She did not like that Albus allowed Severus to get away with the way he treats students. Right now she wasn't sure what was going to happen with Severus, with Albus, or with Hogwarts.

During first break Severus complained that Potter and Granger did not attend his class. Albus showed Severus the letter and explained what Harry and Hermione said to Minerva when she said they could be expelled. Albus told Severus to ignore it but it might be wise to change the way he treated the students. If Amelia was investigating and if she ends up as minister, she could make a lot of trouble for the staff of Hogwarts.

Sirius sent an owl to Harry about the meeting with Amelia, it would be on Saturday. She will send an auror to escort Harry and Hermione to the place she set up to meet. Sirius would meet them there.

'We'll be gone for a while on Saturday. Madam Bones wants to talk to us and she wants to see how the defibrillator works,' Harry said.

'She's interested in a muggle item?' Ron asked.

'Yes, since we explained how it can restart someone's heart. If the killing curse just stops the heart then this could be modified so it could work around magic then it can save lives. It's usually four minutes before the brain begins to die, so if they get to the person who was cursed then just might be able to restart their heart,' Hermione said.

'Okay, sounds good, it's just that it works on that ekelticity thing you mentioned.'

'That's why someone from the ministry might be able to modify it. My mum was working on doing that before she died. Sirius believes she would have succeeded if she had more time. We're going to visit the cottage during the holidays in the hope mum left her notes. Sirius and I might not be good at ancient runes, but Hermione is so she might be able to finish what my mother started.'

'Isn't the cottage destroyed?' Neville asked.

'Partially, the roof is destroyed, but the rest of the house is fine.'

On Saturday Harry and Hermione were standing on the steps of the castle when they saw Sirius and an auror walking towards them. They hurried down the steps to meet them. Madam Bones had already informed Dumbledore and McGonagall that Harry and Hermione would be leaving the school for the day.

'So, did they try to force you?'

'Nope, we told McGonagall we don't care if we're expelled since we want to restart our non-magical education. I also said I might do another article where it might sound like Dumbledore only wants Slytherin purebloods to learn potions.'

'She didn't seem to know what to say so she just nodded,' Hermione said.

'There isn't much they can do or they will find themselves facing an enquiry. Anyway, this is Auror Tonks, my cousin, Tonks, my godson Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.'

'Hi,' Harry and Hermione smiled.

'Wotcher Harry, Hermione. Are you ready?'

'Yes,' Harry and Hermione said together making Sirius laugh.

Albus watched as Harry left with an auror and his godfather. He realised he had made many mistakes in regards to Harry, so much so that the boy didn't trust any adult inside Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to rectify the situation. If Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts, maybe working on another teacher for potions. He originally wanted Snape at the school to keep an eye on the Slytherin's. Albus wanted to hear any rumours about Voldemort. Now he was in the department of mysteries, there was no reason to keep Severus, if he did keep Severus, he would lose students.

Harry and Hermione spoke with the healer about muggle doctors before the set up the defibrillator. There was another auror there with some overly large rats, almost the size of pigs. Amelia had explained that they were real rats that had been given a potion which increased their size. The auror had been given permission to use the killing curse, only on the rats. Harry got the defibrillators ready then nodded to the auror who cast the curse. The rat was dead, Harry used the lowest power to show how the defibrillator worked but he had explained it still might be too powerful since these machines were made to be used on humans.

Amelia, the two aurors, the healer and Sirius were shocked when they saw the large rat begin to breath, then it stood up. It was shaky, but alive much to the amazement of the adults in the room. The healer instantly wanted to find a way to make that machine work around magic. Amelia wanted to know if it could be made smaller so aurors and healers could carry them on their person. If they got called out to some type of emergency, then it might just save lives.

After they finished, the healer returned to St Mungo's, Amelia, Sirius, the two aurors, Harry and Hermione were transported back to the ministry. Auror Proudfoot was going to take the defibrillator, with Harry's permission, and report to the unspeakables to see if they could work on a way to get the machine to work around magic or work on their own version. They may even be able to come up with a spell that worked like the machine, a spell that could shock the heart to get it beating again.

Amelia had explained to the group that she asked her niece to give up her memories of Snape. She wanted to see how the man acted when he taught Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's, to see if he was the same with Gryffindor's. When Harry and Hermione removed a few memories of Snape's class they had begun to tell Madam Bones everything that they had been involved in from the time they started at Hogwarts. Sirius was getting angry, but so was Amelia. They could not believe the staff allowed the students to be put in danger, but also the rampant bullying that went on along with the way most Slytherin's got away with things when their victims ended up in trouble. Sirius heard enough, he was going to take the Black seat on the Wizengamot, then take over the Potter seats so he could get some changes made. He was also going to use the Black money to support Amelia when she ran for minister. Harry already said that he would support Amelia. When people found out that the-boy-who-lived was disgusted with Fudge he wanted someone decent in the position as minister, which was Madam Amelia Bones, they all believed it would have fudge out of office sooner than anyone expected.

One thing that Sirius told Harry was how the Potters always had a governor's position. If Harry wrote that he wanted Sirius to take control of the Potter's Wizengamot seats and had permission to take the Potter's position with the governors it would mean the last person to get a seat would be asked to leave. Amelia explained that Lucius Malfoy took the seat after James Potter died. That comment made Sirius, Harry and Hermione chuckle. It also reminded Harry of something, so he gave Madam Bones another memory, one that could see a murderer finally get locked up.

After Amelia watched Sirius, Harry and Hermione leave, she called in three aurors she could trust. It was time to get tough before they ended up with more dark wizards, but also to help the children have a better education. She had the letter from Harry Potter and one from Sirius black, those were to go to the governors. With Sirius on the board of governors he will make sure things changed at Hogwarts or he would remove his godson from Hogwarts which could mean more would leave. But once he mentioned that his godson, the-boy-who-lived and who brought about Voldemort's downfall again, Sirius believed the other governors will not only sack Snape but Albus Dumbledore as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Sirius escorted Harry and Hermione back to Hogwarts. Hermione happened to mention Winky when Harry told Sirius that Dobby might want to work at the manor. Sirius decided to pay a visit to the kitchens. When Sirius and Harry spoke with Winky and Dobby about working for them, both elves instantly wanted to bond. So Dobby bonded to Harry while Winky bonded to Sirius. They did explain how they would be treated, how they would be given anything they needed, but also how they had to take one day off a month. Sirius even mentioned about house elves that worked for him and the Potters could have children. Winky ended up hugging Sirius before she popped away with Dobby.

Harry and Hermione headed straight for the great hall since it was close to dinner. They sat opposite Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

'So, what happened?' Ron asked.

'It worked, the auror who came with Madam Bones used the killing curse on these rats that had been enlarged until they were the size of pigs. I used the Defibrillator and the rat began breathing again. It was weak and shaky to start with them it just seemed normal.'

'It was fascinating. Auror Proudfoot took the Defibrillator to the unspeakables to see if they can work on a magical version of one or even a spell that might work like the Defibrillator,' Hermione said.

'Madam Bones wants to know if something was made if it could be small so aurors and healers can carry them in their pockets. It would just mean they have to get to someone before the brain begins to die from lack of oxygen.'

'Blimey, this could really change things if dark wizards can't kill people,' Ron said.

'Even if there are other ways to kill, those people could be saved if a healer gets to them in time. But with the killing curse, it's instantaneous,' Neville said.

'Oh, I found out that there has always been a Potter on the board of governors, I gave Sirius permission to take that along with the Wizengamot seats. Sirius is really pissed off with the way Snape acts, but also how we have to put up with Binns, and different teachers every year for defence. Only one teacher in four years was any good,' Harry said.

'And only one that didn't want to kill Harry,' Hermione said.

'So Sirius will work on a new defence teacher, and hopefully get rid of the greasy git,' Ron said.

'Cool,' Dean and Seamus said together making everyone laugh.

It was the following morning that Harry, Hermione and their friends noticed that Snape wasn't at the staff table for breakfast, but neither was Dumbledore. They all believed if Snape was sacked then Dumbledore would be trying to talk the governors into changing their minds.

'Most of the staff seem happy Harry, except Professor McGonagall,' Hermione said.

'She always supported the old man even above the students who were put in danger.'

The friends began to eat their breakfast but since it was Sunday they were taking their time. When the post owls arrived Hermione got her copy of the Daily Prophet, while Hedwig delivered a letter from Sirius. Before Harry could read the letter half the Slytherin students hurried from the great hall, and they looked either scared or worried. One thing Harry noticed was Draco Malfoy, he glared towards the Gryffindor's before he rushed out of the great hall.

'Do you think Dumbledore or maybe McGonagall will make an announcement about Snape, if he's gone?' Dean asked.

'If he's gone they will but since it's the weekend a lot of students don't bother to have breakfast, they stay in bed,' Harry said, 'Or do what Ron does, eat now then return to bed,' he smirked at his friend who just kept eating but nodded making them all laugh.

Harry finally read the letter from Sirius, but he couldn't stop grinning so the friends knew that something good has happened. Now they just had to wait for Harry to tell them.

'It's the main story, Snape sacked but also arrested for mistreating students at Hogwarts, some are even calling him a child abuser. Professor Dumbledore is facing an enquiry, but it is believed he will also be gone from Hogwarts. He has lost his job as Head Mugwump and Chief Warlock. It says that if he could allow Snape to mistreat students then he should not be allowed to hold power positions where his influence could cause more students to be put in danger. Right now he is suspended from his position at Hogwarts until the enquiry is complete,' Hermione said.

'Would that mean McGonagall is the new head, at least for now?' Seamus asked.

'No, since she went along with everything Dumbledore wanted, she was passed over, but she is also on probation. Now are you going to tell us just what Sirius wrote?' Hermione asked.

Harry grinned hugely, 'Not only was Lucius Malfoy arrested for attempting to murder me when I was twelve, but every death eater that used the "I was under the imperius curse" argument after Voldemort first disappeared was also arrested. Madam Bones was able to get enough votes so that they will be questioned using veritaserum, they named names, so there were a lot more arrests. This happened in a late meeting then the arrests happened from midnight. But Sirius called for a vote of no confidence on Fudge, Madam Longbottom and Madam Marsh backed him up. The vote was taken and Fudge is out, along with his entire staff. But they are investigating every person that worked for Fudge, especially for things like bribes or if they were spelled with things like the imperius curse. Anyone that wants to run for minister has a month to put their names forth. But since everyone found out, from Sirius, that he along with his godson were backing Madam Bones no one has put their name forth. Sirius believes no one will, not when the rest of the information ends up released. Some of that information is how only Madam Bones and a few of her trustworthy aurors investigated my claims there was a dangerous criminal running around yet Fudge refused to do anything about it. The rat was caught along with Voldemort, thanks to Madam Bones. Sirius believes it will be a one person race. I hate politics and politicians so I'm glad Sirius is able to deal with all that. I know I will have to when I'm older, hopefully by then there won't be as much corruption.'

'There are always corrupt politicians, but hopefully with someone like Madam Bones as minister, she will have them out before they can do any damage.'

'At least we know why the Slytherin's ran out,' Seamus said.

'Yeah, but Sirius said as of six o'clock this morning, there are six aurors here, keeping an eye on the students of the people that were arrested. They believed some could get nasty and since nothing was ever done to stop the Slytherin's before, they didn't want to take the chance that one might attack some of the students,' Harry said.

'Like you,' Ron said.

'And Susan, she's the only family member of the next minister for magic so she's in more danger than anyone.'

'Why haven't we seen any aurors?' Neville asked.

'That's because we didn't want to be seen,' Tonks said as she faded into view making everyone around Harry jump, a few other students screamed, 'Sorry, didn't mean to scare anyone.'

'Sure you didn't…Auror Tonks. You're Sirius' cousin so I bet anything you planned this,' Harry smirked but Tonks just smirked back as her hair flashed different colours before settling back to bright pink, 'That is so cool.'

'You know Harry, Sirius is not just your godfather. You are related to Sirius and me through Black blood.'

'What do you mean?'

'Your grandmother was born, Dorea Black, she married your grandfather, Charlus James Potter. Dorea was one of the good Blacks and got away from the family the moment she turned sixteen, just like Sirius and my mother did. Dorea went to work for Charlus who like with your father, fell for her almost instantly. They married the moment she turned seventeen. Dorea's aunt was Walburga Black, Sirius' bitch of a mother.'

'Sirius wrote to me about some of his family and how he ran away from home when he was sixteen.'

'Where do he run to?' Dean asked.

'Straight to my father, my grandparents took Sirius in and treated him like another son. Sirius said they were great people. He's going to show me memories of not just my parent's, but my grandparent's as well.'

'What happened to them?' Neville asked in a whisper.

'Like many back then Neville, murdered by either Voldemort or his death eaters,' Tonks said sadly, 'They were caught in a big attack in Diagon Alley. Many believe that they were targeted but the death eaters made it look random. See, Charlus Potter was working against that lot, but we found out after he and Dorea were killed that Charlus was an unspeakable, only Dorea knew the truth about his real work. Charlus Potter was the head unspeakable at the time and was working on ways to identify anyone that had taken the dark mark and he was trying to prove that you had to take it willingly. Charlus and Dorea were killed only a few weeks before you-know-who attacked Harry.'

'So not only were they after Harry, it seems they wanted to get rid of all the Potter's,' Hermione said sadly as she took Harry's hand in hers. Tonks nodded as she gave Harry a kindly smile but the friends around Harry realised he didn't just lose his parent's, he lost his entire family, all thanks to Voldemort.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Most of the talk that day was centred around the Slytherin's that had disappeared. Not just from the great hall, but they left Hogwarts. Susan Bones had many students asking her if her aunt was really going to run for minister for magic. Harry was even asked if his godfather was really going to vote for Bones.

Harry, Hermione and their friends headed outside but were joined by others, like Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. They also noticed that Tonks was never far from them, but there was also another auror close by.

'Hey Potter, can I talk to you?'

Harry looked up from where he was lying with his head on Hermione's lap to see three Slytherin girls. Tonks and the other auror moved closer.

'Um, yeah, sure,' Harry stood but so did Hermione and their friends, and every one of them had their wands in their hands.

'We're not going to attack, we're actually here to thank you.'

'Pardon,' Harry's eyes widened.

'Since Malfoy and the other's parents were arrested, we've finally be able to have some peace in the snake pit, and feel safer. Since Snape was Malfoy's godfather, he allowed the blond peacock to get away with anything. Malfoy would mouth off about having any of us any time he wanted, so we learned early on to stay in groups. There was a lot of talk about some of the older boys…raping the younger girls. When the older brother of a girl that was attacked found out, he went after Flint. The boy and his sister disappeared, never seen or heard of again. So you see, you saved us with the help of your godfather. We wanted to tell you thanks.'

Harry put his wand away then stepped forward, he held out his hand to Daphne Greengrass who shook it.

'Then I'm glad you lot are safe. Gryffindor's and Slytherin might never be close, but maybe we can stop all the shit that's been going on for years. If the-boy-who-lived and the ice princess of Slytherin can get on than anyone can. Blimey I hate these names.'

Daphne's cold look began to break until she laughed, 'I believe with those idiots leaving just might mean the ice is melting. You're okay Potter, tell your godfather thanks, from all of us still here.'

'You're okay too Greengrass, but I'll tell him.'

Harry and his friend, along with the two aurors watched as the Slytherin's headed back into the castle.

'You melted the ice princess mate,' Ron said making everyone laugh.

'I knew she wasn't like Malfoy and his lot. At least now I know why she put on that ice princess act. Blimey, how could Snape allow things like that to happen?'

'Because he was a sadistic bastard like many of the others,' Tonks said, 'Those students were never found so we have no idea if they were murdered or they just disappeared. Maybe that will eventually be answered when Madam Bones gets through with all her questions,' Tonks said.

'Maybe it's time we tried to stop this rift that goes on between the houses. Right now we have two Hufflepuff's with us. We just had a pleasant conversation with some Slytherin's. It might be possible to unite the houses instead of keeping them separated. We can still be competitive in things like quidditch, but it doesn't mean we can't be friends, or at least friendly.'

'With Snape gone I think things will change between Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and the Slytherin's. It was the way Snape acted towards all of us that made most of us hate the Slytherin's. We just found out that not all of them are as bad as we thought,' Susan said making everyone nod in agreement.

When the friends sat down again, they all decided to make an effort in being friendly with people from other houses. All they could do was try and if it worked then it will be the first time since Salazar Slytherin left the other founders that the students of Hogwarts were united.

Just as everyone was finishing dinner, Professor Sprout stood calling for attention. First she explained that Professor Dumbledore decided to retire and has already left Hogwarts. She had to wait until everyone stopped talking before she could continue. She then went on to explain that she has been named headmistress. She also went on to explain that all the teachers would be just that, teachers. There would be new staff who will be taking the roles as head of house and of course more staff to take over not only Herbology now she was made head, but there will be a new potions teacher, history of magic teacher and divination will only be taught to sixth and seventh years who have been tested for any type of seer ability. After the students stopped applauding, she went on to explain that there will be more elective subjects offered from the following year, but there would be strict rules on how many classes a student could take. All the students now at Hogwarts and next year's first years will be sent the information during the holidays so they can decide just what other classes they might want to take. Some of the classes start from first year but they will have classes for the students who are already attending Hogwarts so they will be up to catch by their N.E.W.T. They will not take their O.W.L in these extra classes since they have not had enough time, so it will be a N.E.W.T. Many wanted to know just what these extra classes was, but the new headmistress explained that the details were still being worked out. They would find out more towards the end of the year.

The last announcement surprised everyone. The triwizard tournament was cancelled. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were remaining for a few more days before they would return home. But the three students who were selected to be champions were given five hundred galleons and a trophy stating they had been selected as champions for the triwizard tournament. Sprout explained that the tournament was only introduced again due to a lot of bribes. The school governors said the only way they might ever introduce it again is if everything about the tournament was changed. It should involve all students from the three schools, no dangerous or life threatening tasks and each school would host one of the tasks. If this decides to be done, it will not happen for years, at least so it wasn't worth thinking about right now.

When Harry and his friends got up to leave the great hall, they made sure to speak with the three Slytherin girls on their way out. They wanted the other students to see that Harry Potter and his friends could get on with some Slytherin's, then anyone could.

'Blimey, Dumbledore and Snape are gone, Sprout is headmistress and there will be new teachers,' Ron said as he stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

'Things are changing, and for the better,' Hermione said, 'But I wonder what these other classes will be.'

'She said you can only take so many Hermione, so there will be no overdoing it like you did last year.'

'I know, once I dropped muggle studies and divination I had a normal schedule. I suppose we will just have to wait until we get the information.'

'I was surprised when the tournament was cancelled,' dean said.

'I wasn't, not really. After it was announced Hermione and I read up on it and found more about what the tasks were like and why it was cancelled. But I just had an idea. Sprout said if they introduce it again it will be safer and for all the students. What if I mention to Sirius about how the muggle Olympics are done.'

'Oh that's wonderful Harry. The magical world could have it's own version of the Olympics. Students could come from all over the world, not just from Europe's three biggest schools.'

'What's the Olympics?' Neville asked.

'Every four years a different country hosts them. They are different sports, from running, swimming, diving, horse jumping, gymnastics, too many to name. It starts with the heats, then the first and second person will go on to the next until the final where they will compete for the medals. The medals are gold for first, silver for second and bronze for third. We could change it a little so that all students could compete in things like how fast you can cast a spell, how good a potion is, or like Neville, how many can identify plants in Herbology. There could be a flying competition, one where you do manoeuvres or a race, or even like an obstacle course. Even the first years could be involved if it's set towards the end of the year. That is one thing many muggle raised people miss when they come here, things they did like sport of other activities like gymnastics. I know many purebloods don't get why people like to exercise for fun, but it does get you fit and healthy. I always wanted a bike so I could not just have fun riding, but it does get you fit,' Harry grinned hugely, but so did Hermione. Dean was nodding in agreement, but so was Seamus.

This could be some of the first changes that not only Hogwarts will see, but the magical world. Magic makes you lazy, if they could get students to see that physical exercise it not just to get you healthy but it can be fun, and competitive then maybe in twenty years there will be a lot more things offered to do in the magical world. Right now the ministry was being cleaned out, Hogwarts is getting rid of bad teachers. There will be no more bullying from the purebloods who thought they were better than everyone else. It was time for not only Hogwarts to get past blood bigots, but also for the entire magical world.

Harry only did the interview and spoke about leaving the magical world to prove a point. Sometimes all it takes it for one person to speak out before bad things ended and good things began. Harry would have left the magical world if it had stayed the same, now even with these few changes, it might be worth staying in the magical world. It didn't mean that Harry, and others couldn't enjoy what the muggle world offered. Maybe it was also time to introduce more muggle things to people in the magical world. Harry and Hermione could start with Ron and Neville, see if they like what the muggle world offered. If they did then they would speak with Sirius and take it from there. The magical world was changing, it would be slow, but it will make a better world, for all magicals.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
